Tell Me Who I Am
by Rachel2
Summary: The second chapter to Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals has begun. Faye's gong to have the twins, Spike's acting like any expecting father... Well, not himself. ^_^. Tells of Faye's past, and how Spike is involed. Did they meet before they thought they did?!
1. The Girl with the Violet Hair

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**_+ That Girl with the Violet Hair +_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R (Violence/Content/Language)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com – PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: http://momokileyloveshrine.cjb.net/**

**- NOTE* If you haven't read Tears Are Fallen Rose Petals YOU WILL BE LOST!! -**

**- Here it is! The second chapter to my #1 story yet! ::silence:: -_-' Why do I bother with you people?! No, I'm kidding here you go, hope you like it, starts off a few months after Spike wakes up in the living room as you will read. Enough of my rambling enjoy the story! –**

**+ DON'T own Cowboy Bebop, only this fanfic idea, and the made up characters. PS – I think a certain Samurai will also reappear in this one! ^-^ Haa Andy, Haa Haa! +**

            Spike lay asleep in bed his mouth slightly agape as Faye snuggled next to him. Her head lay next to his a smile on her face. Faye held Spike's hand gingerly still awake from the paining in her back. Faye sighed then suddenly felt a wet sensation and noted that her water had just broke… "Spike!" Faye shouted sitting up quickly hitting him in the chest with her hands balled into fists.

            Spike's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed with a scare. "What, what is it?! I'll kill him, who's breaking in?!" Spike's dark green hair was matted from sleep his bare chest showing off his muscles and the small scare left from the sword Vicious had imbedded into his side eight months before.

            "My water broke!" Faye yelled back kissing him quickly on the cheek to get him to concentrate. 

            "Your… Your water broke?!" Spike's eyes widened more and he became more in a panic. "We don't even have the room ready, you aren't due for another three weeks!" Spike ran out of their bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt from the washroom.

            "Oww… Yes, I know that, but I just can't yell at them and tell them to stay where they are for another three weeks!" Faye hissed feeling her first contraction.

            "I've got to call Jet, and Shin, we don't have enough fuel in the Zip Craft…" Spike dodged into their small kitchen and grabbed the phone. 

            About three months ago Jet helped pitch in and get Spike and Faye a small apartment not too far from the loading docks, where Jet staid with Ein on the Bebop. Ed had left with her father who suddenly appeared out of no where and would call Jet every now and then to say hello. 

            Shin did take over the Red Dragon, having all of its past covered, and closing within a matter of months. Taking a new job he now was planning on opening a small restaurant like his parents had when he was little.

            "Spike, just have Shin take us… Stop worrying these things take time to happen." Faye breathed like the doctor had told her as Spike walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water guzzling it down.

            "Are you sure?" Spike looked at her concerned when he saw the pained look on her face as she felt another contraction.

            "Yes, damn it, now stop worrying…" Faye whined a bit taking a seat. She never whined in her life… Or at least the life she could remember. If she did she was acting, when trying to catch a bounty, or when she was making fun of Spike just to get a rouse out of him.

--------------------

_            "Sweetheart come here!" A tall, thin woman with dark violet hair called to her daughter who skipped along the shore water in her bare feet the bottom of her pale yellow dress covered with the salty water of the ocean from the little waves that washed up against her feet._

_            "Coming mommy!" The little girl laughed her dark green eyes vibrant with imagination and happiness as she skipped over to her mother._

_            "Here's your lunch honey, eat up and get your swim suit on. I just got a call from work and I don't have to go in today, so we can spend the whole day together!" The woman laughed when her daughter lunged at her almost making her drop the plate with a jelly sandwich on it; cut into little squares with three strawberries on it._

_            "Yeah, thank you mommy!" The girl giggled sitting on her mother's lap as she took a bite of her sandwich. The woman stroked the young girls shoulder length locks of dark purple hair much like her own._

_            "Oh my Faye-Faye what am I going to do with you?"_

_            "What do you mean mommy?" The girl turned her head to face her mother._

_            "When guys start tell you they like you… You're going to be so beautiful when you grow up… I don't know what to do."_

_            "Ewwie mommy! Boys have cooties, I'll never go out with them, that's nasty mommy!" Faye protested with a disgusted look on her face._

_            "Oh, Faye, so your father has cooties?" The mother smiled lightly._

_            "No, cause daddies old."_

_            "I am, am I?" A tall man with jet black hair, and dark green eyes came out onto the large brick patio._

_            "Uhh! Daddy!" Faye jumped off her mother's lap and leaped into her father's open arms hugging him tightly as he swung her around in circles. "You're home early!" She closed her eyes tightly content with the way things were turning out._

_            "Yes, and this, my dear girl is for you…" Faye's father bent down to face Faye as she let go of him. Before her he placed a large stuffed bear with soft fuzzy fur like a Chinchilla's._

_            "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Faye squealed happily taking the bear into her arms and hugging it tightly. It was pink in color with pale blue-gray eyes. "I'll name her Sakura since the cherry blossoms are in bloom!" She laughed again running over to her mother and showing her the bear._

_            "That's great sweetie!" The mother smiled towards her daughter._

_            "I'm going to get changed; now!" She yelled running inside the large house._

_            "Okay honey!" Faye's mother shouted back._

_            "Why do you put on a fake mask whenever I'm around her?" The father hissed in a low voice anger rising in his blood._

_            "What do you mean?" The woman seemed confused and slightly scared from her husband's tone of voice._

_            "Every damn time I try to make Faye happy you have to screw things up, I sick and tired of it!" The man slapped his wife in the face making her scream out in pain._

_            "I… I'm sorry, I had just told her we could go swimming; she wanted help with it before her trip with school…" She quivered in fear looking down at the ground holding her hand to her face…_

_            "See that it doesn't happen again Rika… Or you know what I can do to you." He smiled faking another hit stopping just before her face. "Ha, ha!" The man laughed._

_            "Yes honey…" She nodded her head smiling slightly to make him happy._

_            "Good, we have an understanding with each other again. Now get ready and we'll help Faye with her swimming together…"_

_            "Mommy, daddy I'm ready to go swimming!" Faye shouted running out in a little pink one peace suit with a white fringe around the bottom and upper straps. They fell silent for a moment until Rika took over._

_            "Okay! Come with me first while I get changed and daddy will help out too!" Rika smiled picking up Faye with a slight heave and hurried inside. 'What happened to you Roger? You used to care for us so much… But now—' Her thoughts were cut off by Faye._

_            "It's okay mommy. Don't be scared, I'm sure daddy just had a bad day." Faye sighed closing her eyes._

_            Rika's dark blue eyes widened and she stared into Faye's face. "You… You heard that sweetie?"_

_            "Yeah, but I won't tell anyone, promise!" Faye smiled kissing her on the cheek where Roger had struck her._

_            "Uh… Okay honey, whatever you do don't get your father upset… For now just do as he asks." Rika bit down on her lower lip fighting back the tears in her eyes._

_            "Yes mommy!" Faye smiled with a small laugh holding her close. 'For mommy's sake I will do all an eight year old can!' Faye smiled snuggling close._

---------------------

            Shin took a sip from his second beer bottle burping slightly as he glanced at a photo he found in a box not to long ago. Hidden in the back of his closet the picture was at the bottom of the small shoe box. The picture was of him when he turned thirteen, for a party he was able to play a baseball game with Spike, Vicious, his brother, and a few other guys who staid at the Syndicate with them.

            The phone rang and with a smile he plopped the picture back in the box and practically skipped over to the phone. "Helloo?" Shin slurred with a smirk on his flushed face.

            "Shin, it's… It's Spike." Spike had noticed the slur in speech right away.

            "Oh! Hey buddy… Whaz up friend?" Shin hiccupped with a little giggle.

            Spike had to improvise. "Oh… Oh nothing, everything is great just thought I'd say hi. Um, yeah I'll come pick you up in about an hour at the most okay man?" Spike thought of everything to keep him indoors.

            "Oh? Whaz for?" Shin smirked finding his left foot amusing for some reason.

            "Well, don't you want to be at the hospital if Faye's having the twins?" Spike smiled again hearing a small cry from his face filling with concern and he turned towards her.

            Faye shook her head shushing him away with a hand and he stepped towards her getting himself tangled in the phone cord.

            "Really?! Ohh congrats! I'll juz drive over right aways… Then we can heads right to the hospitell—"

            "No! Anything but that Shin, I'm picking you out it's right on the way there, you didn't know that?!" Spike's eyes widened cutting off Shin quickly.

            "No way, reallzy?!" Shin started to laugh. "I never knew! Wells then I bez waited for ya!" Shin laughed again. "Tell Faye dat I say helloo." He burped again.

            "I'll do that Shin; we'll be over in a few, just stay where you are alright?" Spike waited for a reply.

            "Oh, no problem! Adios amigos!" Shin laughed hanging up the phone. "Now where did my beer go?" Shin became frustrated but then once again found his foot more amazing and watched it as he wiggled his toes.

            Spike hung up his phone shaking his head. _'If Shin's actully drunk… How's Jet going to be?!' Spike shook his head gripping a hold of his mop of green hair and yelled out openly running over to Faye the second she started to cry. "It's okay honey, just breath! We can do this together baby!" Spike sat down next to Faye taking her hand and breathing with her holding onto her hand tight._

            "I'm the one in labor here, so stop acting like you're the one who's in pain!" Faye's eyes streamed over with tears and Spike was crushed deciding that calling Jet was a better idea then sitting with Faye at the moment.

**-----------------------**

**So how was that for a weird start? Faye's going to have a tough past I'm thinking… Spike and her have something to relate to. She might remember her past, at least by the end anyway. Hope you like this so far! Poor Spike, he's just trying to help you Faye! ::Faye glares at me:: ¬_****¬' I can take a hint… Now I know how you're feeling Spike. ::sighs:: What to happen, what to do? That is the question… Haa Anyway I posted up a little poem… My first one really. ::crosses fingers:: I'm hoping it's not as bad as I perceive it to be, tell me what you think! It's called: The Pain of Goodbye.**

**Sad yes… What Faye's begging Spike to do in her mind as he leaves, but will he ever? I don't know it was a poem, you your imagination dream ^_^. Hee! ENOY FOLKS AND REVIEW THIS FANFIC!!!**

**Toodles always,**

**                        Rachel***


	2. Anything but this life

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**_-Anything but this life-_**

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: Http://www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

** - Sorry it's taken so long! I made a NEW-NEW only for Spike/Faye web page! Here it is chapter 2 of Tell Me Who I Am! READ + REVIEW FOLKS!! -**

**_+ I don't own Cowboy Bebop +_**

****

**_+ + + + + + + + + +_**

            Spike sighed and dialed Jet's number waited for him to answer. "Come on Jet…" Spike waited getting worried again when Faye felt another contraction. "Just breathe baby.

            "Hello?" Jet answered with a yawn. "I hope you understand that it's three in the morning, and I didn't get to sleep until one Spike…" Jet said looking at the ID coder on his phone.

            "Yes, well, uncle Jet needs to get his butt over here; we need a ride to the hospital because Faye's water broke!" Spike hissed again. "The zip crafts, and car don't have any gas, and we'll have to pick up Shin on the way. I would have had him drive us, but he's drunk…"

            "Isn't he only twenty?" Jet sat up in his bed and let his hand run though his balding head.

            "I started before I was twenty-one also… With the way laws are anymore, no one checks your age, you can get away with almost anything; you should no that of all people—" Spike cut himself off as Faye fought back the urge to scream out.

            "Yeah, but you Shin just didn't seem like the kind of kid to go off and get drunk." 

            "Well, he can't hold his liquor real well; trust me, two beers and the poor guys gone…" Spike sighed remembering one time when Shin had gotten drunk at some girl's graduation party. "It's not a pretty sight; at least he's a happy drunk though…" Spike chuckled lightly his eyes widening in worry again as Faye began to cry again in pain.

            "Hurry up; I've got to go, Faye needs help. See you in a bit!" Spike hung up the phone cutting Jet off.

            "Spike…" Faye sighed before he dodged over and grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it gingerly whipping her tears away with his free hand.

            "Shh… It'll be alright we'll be there in a little bit and then the doctors can give you something for the pain if you need it." He smiled kissing her on the lips gently letting his fingers run though her hair lightly.

            "Okay…" Faye smiled lightly. There had been something bothering her though since Spike had battled Vicious.

            _"The Cryogenic freeze really did mess your brain up…" It had been the last thing he'd said before being killed. 'But what did that mean, Spike was in cryogenic freeze like I had been in?' Faye bit down on her bottom lip in thought._

            "What's wrong?" Spike looked at her when her face drew into its own little world. She seemed to be deep in thought, and it scared him almost whenever she would make those faces.

            "Nothing… Just thinking about something…" Faye was cut off from her thoughts as s pain once again shot though her. Spike's heart pulled again not knowing what to do, when suddenly there was a banging at the door.

            "It's me!" Jet shouted, trying to open the door, but was stopped by the chain lock. "I was speeding when as I got over here, the sad thing is I got a ticket for the first time since I was taken off the force—"

            "Yo, come on let's go!" Spike shouted once again in a panic. "I'm driving, Faye, come on!" Spike hissed not meaning to sound so cold.

            "I'm moving as fast as I can!" She cried again the pain causing her eyes to tear without control.

**_--------------_**

**            "I said no!" Roger slurred hitting his wife in the face with his fist.**

**            "Ahh, please, I'll be back in a little—"**

**            "Shut up!" He raised his hand to strike her again until the willful cries of an all too familiar voice could be heard.**

**            "Daddy no!" Faye cried tears falling from her young eyes. "I've lived with this for the past five years, it has to stop! I don't want you hurting mom anymore!" Faye screamed from the large staircase.**

**            "Faye, go upstairs!" Her mother yelled. Faye was now thirteen. She had dealt with her mother's cries and her father's constant yelling for far too long and couldn't take it a moment longer.**

**            "No, I won't I'm not stopping now! I want this to stop daddy, you need help!" She shouted. The rage inside him began to boil over like a pot of water left on the stove and forgotten. The water became angered and overflowed.**

**            "You don't talk to me like that you little—" But her father stopped at she held up her cell phone to her father. **

**            "Don't test me dad. You don't think I'm that stupid do you? Mom's just doing what she thinks is best for me. I guess I understand that, but the second you come after me is the second I press this little button that will connect me to 911, ASAP, and you daddy will finally get the help you've been needing." Faye smiled content with her thoughts.**

**            "Oww… Faye honey it hurts…" Roger's mind was a whirl, his smirk kept hidden by his long over coat and jet-black bangs. "I… I think… My, my chest hurts. Faye, Faye honey I need help…" Roger collapsed onto the ground acting as if he was having a heart attack.**

**            "Roger?!" Rika yelled as she ran over to his side.**

**            Faye stood on the stairs for a moment. _'He needs help that's all…' Faye nodded. "Daddy I'm getting help!" She shouted hitting the 911 button, not what Roger wanted. _**

**            "Faye… No!" He growled standing and running full speed over to Faye hitting the phone out of her hand and sending her back into the stairs making her hit her head on a step, and pass out.**

**            "Ahh!" Faye screamed before falling silent…**

**            "Faye, Faye, oh my God, Faye hold on baby!" Rika cried pushing Roger out of her way as he stood still reality falling into place when he noticed what he had just done. "Faye!"**

**            "Mmm…" Faye whined in pain not getting up. "It's okay honey help will be here in a few minutes. You did the right this sweetheart… You did the right thing…"**

**_------------------_**

            Racing into the long hallway; it was narrow with dark red walls and a white tile carpet. The elevator wasn't far from there room and was luckily on that floor at the time, so when Spike pressed the down button the doors opened right away.

            "Come on, why doesn't this thing move faster?!" Spike hissed kicking it shut with his foot.

            "Spike… I'm… I'm okay honey, honestly."

            Spike smiled. "You know, a year ago you wouldn't call me honey if I paid you." 

            "Things change… By the way you still owe me two hundred bucks." Faye smirked as he blushed lightly.

            "I'll give it to you later…" Spike grumbled as the doors opened. "Come on let's get going!" He assisted Faye down another small hall and into a lobby.

            "Oh! Faye the babies are on the way!" A girl in a short navy skirt and matching long-sleeved top laughed clapping her hands together. "Congrats, I'll tell everyone while you're gone!"

            "Thanks Kai, I'll see you later!" Faye shouted as Spike rushed her out.

            "When did you make friends with the desk lady?" Spike looked down at her in question as Jet opened his Zip craft's hatch just able to hold five people tops. 

            "It was a few weeks ago, she was hungry. So I gave her one of the candy bars I had bought…" Faye blushed slightly.

            "Oh, you mean the pack of thirty that you ate in three hours?" Spike razed an eyebrow to this. He had not been offered to have a single one. Even when he asked for one, well, more like tried to grab one; Faye almost bit his arm off…

            "You know I can't help it…" Faye sighed taking a deep breath. 

            "Come on…" Spike sighed closing his eyes and smiling. He extended his hand and helped her into Jet's car. "Off to Shin's we go." Spike ran into the car in a hurry when he heard Faye shout in pain again. "Jet I'm driving!" Spike hissed jumping right into the drivers' seat like some mad idiot ready to snap at any moment.

            "Spike, honey, its okay-Eiiahh!" Faye screamed after Jet got in as Spike floored it around the corner and to Shin's.

**_---------------------_**

**            "Mother, no!" Faye shouted as she held the ice pack to her head. "You know I didn't fall!" Faye screamed but the doctors would not listen to her pleas. **

**            "She's just upset because we were arguing. She thought we were going to get a divorce and when she ran down the steps fell and hit her head. We've told her time and again, don't run down those stairs, but she doesn't listen." Faye's mother lied. She couldn't tell them what had happened. For her own sake, no one in her family had ever had such a problem, she knew it might end up being worse in the end but she had to lie. For her family's name. _'Damn me to hell if I've made the wrong choice, but please… Just protect Faye.'___**

**            She had made the wrong choice… Faye would always protest and try and tell someone, but her father was a wealthy man. He had connections; money would always change the other person's tune… Faye had gone through numerous injuries, she didn't have many friends, there were too many rumors going around…**

**_----------------_**

**            "Look, see her over there?" A girl pointed with a sly smile.**

**            "Her?! That's the girl people are talking about? Oh my gosh…" A girl with dark red hair and yellow eyes covered her mouth in horror. "I feel so bad. She seems so—"**

**            "She seems like such a liar… Think about it. Her father and mother are gone all day, she's bored. It's her way of getting attention. Everyone knows it. Don't talk to her okay; you don't want to get a bad reputation from hanging around trash like her." The girl laughed and started to walk down the hall.**

**            Faye's eyes lowered. She had heard the last half of what the girl had said. _'How the hell do you know what my life is like? Sure, my parents aren't around, but I like being alone. It's a lot better then having to deal with my father—' Faye's thoughts were cut off when the girl tripped her with effortless ease. Faye collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Oww…" She hissed in pain holding her shoulder._**

**            "Oh, I'm so sorry… Do you want me to go to the nurse and tell them that I've abused you too?" The girl smiled and laughed joining her friends as they went on their way. **

**            _'I don't need friends, I don't need anyone… I'm perfectly fine on my own… I only have to deal with one more year. One more year of pain, one more year until I graduate.' Faye smiled. _**

**            "****Miss.**** Valentine!" A woman came running.**

**            "****Miss.**** Waldner… Hello…" Faye smiled lightly standing up and gathering her books, and binder.**

**            "I'll saw what those girls did… Do you want me to tell them to stop?" Miss. Waldner was a fairly short woman, skinny with red-brown hair; thin, but wavy making her brown eyes stick out.**

**            "No, they'll just start calling me a tattletale. I'd rather you not say anything at all." Faye smiled pulling a lock of her violet hair behind her ears.**

**            The woman sighed. "Very well…" She trailed off. "You want me to give you a pass?"**

**            "Pass?" Faye looked at her in question.**

**            "Yes, you can come to the art room all day if you wish. That African coil pot of yours is turning out beautiful. I think you can finish it within two class periods, then you can do what you wish the rest of the day.**

**            Faye's eyes widened in pure joy. "You mean it?" She would give anything just to get out of math and physics class. She hated those classes. She didn't know why she would even have to use them in her career. She wanted to go to art school… She couldn't draw, but she could do anything asked of her in 3D art design.**

**            "Do I lie to people?" ****Miss.**** Waldner waited a few seconds blinking. "No, you know that."**

**            "Okay, but I have to go to science to hand in my permission slip for the end of the year trip.**

**            "Oh yeah that's right… You'll be the first graduating class to go into space for your high school graduation trip…" ****Miss.**** Waldner forced a smile. Personally, she thought the whole idea was stupid…**

**            "Thank you so much…" Faye smiled. She couldn't take the eyes staring at her, and the cruel words from her peers. **

**            "It's not a problem Faye, you're my best student. Frankly I think you're getting better than I am…" ****Miss.**** Waldner frowned. "Whatever, I still outrank you by age." The two laughed. To Faye, ****Miss.**** Waldner was like her mother… In a way that is. Sure, she had her real mother, but most of the time, anymore she'd make up excuses for staying in work late so that when she came home, Roger was already asleep.**

**_------------------_**

            "I'll be back in a second!" Spike shouted as he stopped in front of Shin's apartment complex and darted out of the car.

**_------_**

            "Shin!" Spike pounded on the door.

            Shin giggle lightly still amused by the wiggling of his toes. "Oh, I guess that'd be Spike.. Hey," Shin paused burping loudly. "Buddy… Can, can you goes now?" He opened the door with a big grin on his face.

            Spike smirked. "Sure. Don't you think you should get some shoes on first though?" Spike pointed to Shin's bare feet.

            "Why would I need dat?" Shin cocked his head to one side his body sway back and forth from his lack of balance.

            "For walking my friend…" Spike sighed pushing Shin out of the way and heading towards his room.

            "Now, now… Dat," He burped again. "Wazzn'd very nice…" Shin frowned crossing his arms.

            Spike ignored the comment grabbing a pair of socks, and Shin's sneakers from his room. "We're leaving now. Follow me." Spike stepped out into the hall once more, his bare footed friend staggering behind.

            "Oww…" Shine whined bumping into the plaster wall. Spike rolled his eyes stopping to grab a hold of Shin by his shoulders and guide him to his room. "Why do I think this is going to be harder than I thought?" Spike spoke to himself shaking his head.

            "Cause your gonna have kiz!" Shin giggled like an idiot once again.

            Spike shot him a blank look and began push him a little harder down the hallway. _'You should have learned from last time…' Spike thought. __'Kid never could handle alcohol in his body…'_

**©2002 Rachel Smith.**

**- The next chapter Spike might start having a role in Faye's past… Hmm, I thinking about it, who knows… But I'm sorry it took so long to post this! I've been working on those other stories, for those of you who read my other Cowboy Bebop Spike/Faye work. ^_^. A Single Kiss, and The Horrors of Mistle Toe. Also, I have a few others in there somewhere. Check out my member profile and check them out!. I ALSO POSTED PROTECTING THE ENEMY!! (NOTE* It was edited numerous times, unlike this... It should be close to perfect…) -_-' Heh… -**

**- Also for those of you reading Ballad of the Waltz and Sympathy for the Dead… THE LAST CHAPTER IS OUT!! ::cries:: OMG, I can't believe it… I read that thing like it's my life. SUCH A GREAT STORY!! +_+ ::sparkle sparkle:: If only I could write like Crimson can… ::sighs:: Anyway. I can't belive that Spike ------- to ---- and omg when Faye said - ---- ---! ::cries:: I can't stand it! How could Spike ---- ----?! (Sorry can't ruin it for the newbies) lol. Check out her work, you won't be disapointed! The ending got me ::cries again:: Such a great! - ^_^ -**

**-Also… CHECK OUT MY SITE! I think It's NOW _ALL Cowboy Bebop lol. Soon everything will be up and running, hope you'll send me your fan art/wallpaper/fanfics! ^.^' -_**


	3. Leaving the Past and Entering the Future

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**_Leaving the Past and Entering the Future_**

**By: Rachel***

**E-mail: ****PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Wed Address: ****www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**- La, La, La! Here it is! Chapter 3! I hope you all like it! If you have NOT read TEARS ARE FALLEN ROSE PETALS, you are in the WRONG place. You will find the story in my profile, along with my other writtings. Dun, Dun, Dun… The bad guy has made his enterace. Who is he? How does he know Faye?! (Sorry no Spike/Faye in the past interaction yet.) That will be chapter 4 or 5. -**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

**++++++**

**            Faye walked into room 3-A, her science teacher was always in that room for first period anyways. She hated how her school worked. The teachers would move from class room to clsss room. Sure that meant she didn't have to move around all the time, but it also meant she was stuck with the same people all year round. She hated her school mates. It was better than being home too, but the most cruel thing, the thing she hated almost was the constant taunting that she would get from the class peers at her school.**

**            "****Miss.**** Valentine… I don't see you until third period... This isn't even your class." The teacher glanced over at the girl as she knocked on the door.**

**            "I know, but I wanted to give you this, I'll be in the art room all day so—"**

**            "Oh, is the baby hiding in the shadows again?!" It was that girl from before. Faye frowned and bowed down her head as she walked over and handed her teacher the form.**

**            "Thank you Faye…" The man turned to his student and glared at her for the rude comment.**

**            "You're welcome Mr. Okayasu." Faye mumbled quickly darting out of the room and down the hallway. She ignored the crys of the other teachers as they beged her not to run in the halls. She didn't care what anyone though. Art meant getting away from her problems, and that was better than anything.**

**_------------------_**

            Spike walked Shin out of the hotel waving to the manager who smiled in return. "Hello Missy!" Shin whisled winking at the girl. She was tall, nearly Shin's height, with long, angled red hair, and dark peirsing green eyes.

            "Hey Shin!" She laughed noticing he was drunk. "Have fun!" She waved as Spike pushed him out the door with a hard shove.

            "You too baby!" Shin slurred burping lightly as he whobled down the stairs.

            "Girlfriend?" Spike mumbled helping Shin into the car.

            "I wish! Isn't she a babe?" Shin laughed shouting out the window. Missy's face blushed and she brought her hands to her face in shock.

_'Babe?'_ Missy bit down on her thumb nail and smiled lightly. _'I guess he's nice enough to show mother… I do like him after all.'_

"Who is?" Faye breathed britting her teeth and turning on the radio, antything was better than the pain she was feeling. The one main problem was the memories, the head ach she felt. _'Why are they coming abck now?!'_

"The manager…" Spike sighed driving around the corner and heading for the hospital.

"You think she's pretty?!" Faye growled. Spike's hair seemed to stand on end. He sighed closing his eyes as they reached a red light and took a hold of Faye's hand.

"She's pretty… You're beautaful." Spike smiled kissing Faye on the cheek. "I didn't mean anything by it.

**_++++++++++_**

**"Faye?" Rika knocked on her daughters door and stepped in as her alarm went off.**

**"Hmm, yeah mom…" Faye mumbled. "Are you taking me?" She yawned turning over.**

**"No, Wei will, I have to go into work early, the office need me to sell our new prouduct or we're through… Get up, you have to be at the airport in an hour." Rika sighed sitting at the foot of the small bed. A twin sized bed. The room was a fairly good size. As you entered you would find a standing lamp to your right, then a vanity with a dresser with shelves covered with books and all kinds of odd ends after that. Strait ahead was Faye's bed, it was put against the wall leagth wise. Behind the bedboard was a desk with a small computer. On the otherside was another bookshelf, fallowed by a TV, with video camra.**

**"An hour?!" Faye yelled darting out of bed and grabbing her hair brush. "I still don't see why we're being forced to ware our uniforms in space… We should be able to where our own closes, or something cooler." Faye yawned again.**

**"I know, but you're going to have to listen to the school if you ever want to go into space…" Her mother stood up and walked over to her daughter giving her a hug_. 'I'm so sorry baby… I know what I'm putting you through… Please forgive me?' Rika sighed again and closed her eyes. "You just be careful, okay?"_**

**"Yeah mom." Faye smiled hugging her mother back.**

**"After you're done with your hair come down and eat. Jenny maid us a wounderful brakefast this morning." Rika was talking about their cook. She was hired about three years ago, when things had started getting a little worse then they already were. Around the time Faye started trying every way to get doctors, and teachers to beleave her… However, no one did.**

**Faye smiled. "Okay…" **

**_++++++++++_**

           "Someone, we need some help here!" Jet shouted running into the houpital Shin following in his tracks.

            "Yes sir, what is it?" A short stocky woman with black hair and dark blue eyes smiled brightly.

            "My friend's wife to be is—"

            "In labor!" Faye finished as she rushed into the room and over to a chair breathing heavily.

            "Shh… Hang in their baby…" Spike whispered placing his forhead to Faye's and taking her hands into his own.

            "Hmmm!" Faye mumbled as another contraction came on and a nurse came rushing over with a chair.

            "Ms. Valentine, here you are. We'll get you into a room and Dr. Kiga will be in, in a minute." Spike started after the crazed nurse as she tore down the hall way making a sharp turn into a room.

**_---------------------_**

            A man with shoulder leagth brown hair and hazel eyes sat in the waiting room eying the nurse, Faye, and Spike and they darted into the room closing the door behind him. He leaning forward and placed his elbows on his knees and looked down at the ground. "So I've found you Faye… It's been a long time, but I've finally found you." The man chuckled to himself a small smile of satisfaction forming on his cold, pale lips.

**_-------------------------_**

            "Faye!" Dr. Kiga ran into the room a smile across her face. "Wow, we weren't expecting your for at least another three weeks… Guess the kids want out now." Dr. Kiga laughed only to find a trace of a smile on Faye and panic writen in every language on Spike's face.

            "Everything… Is okay right?" Faye breathed as one of the nures walked in.

            "We'll find out in a little bit wether we have to do anything drastic. For now though, you should be fine." Dr. Kiga smiled when Spike closed his eyes and sighed a bit.

            "Eii…" Faye started to yell, but gritted her teeth and began to breath again.

            "Shh… Hang in there baby." Spike sighed dodging over and gripping her hand.

            "Don't say things when you don't know how I feel!" Faye began to cry. Spike's eyes widened in shock and his heart seemed to shatter into tiny pieces.

            "Hmm, Mr. Speagal, why don't you go wait outside with your friend for a little while. You can come back in a little while." Dr. Kiga bit down on her lower lip as he stood and hesatintly let go of her hand.

            "Call if you need me Faye…" Spike murmered hunging forwarded and leaving the room as he went into the hallway.

            "They kicked you out too?" A voice spoke.

            Spike was standing outside the door peering in when he heard the voice and turned. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. She started yelling at me. So they kicked me out…" Spike sighed walking over and taking a seat next to Jet. "Where's Shin?"

            "In the men's room throughing up." Jet chuckled to himself.

            Spike smirked and then looked back at the man. "Name's Spike." He gestured a hand towards the man and he hesatintly took it.

            "Vincent Kamataki." The man forced a smile onto his face. His eyes however remained as cold as ice. _'Spike…'_

**_++++++_**

****

**+ Read + Review! I updated this chapter on ****5/25/03****. His name's Vincent… Don't ask me why I had Riyu there… (I'm a little lost there myself)**


	4. Who Needs Friends?

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

**_- Who Needs Friends?-_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+What will happen now? How does Vincent know Faye?! ^_^ Haa, find out when you read! If you haven't read Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, you are in the wrong place.+**

**+ NOTE* When the girl refers to Vincent as "HALF", she means half American/Japanese. Also, the tape with Faye's past never happened… Sorry for those who thought it would be, I just can't think of a place now to put it, I mean, she is already going into space… +**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

            Faye shouted in pain wanting nothing more than to hold Spike's Hand. "Spike… Get Spike." She pleaded to one of the nurses.

            The woman glanced over to the doctor, and she nodded. "Sure Faye… Just be nice to the man, no more yelling at him, he doesn't mean it." Dr. Kiga smiled brightly. "You're almost fully dilated; it shouldn't be more than a half hour until your holding your children Mrs. Spiegal." She smiled.

            Faye blushed. She didn't know how to react to being called that. She was so used to being Faye Valentine; she only figured it to be a dream to have gotten married to Spike.

**_----------_**

            **"Look, she showed up." A girl growled as Faye's car pulled up to the air port and she gathered her things.**

**            "Faye?" A boy spoke up from behind her as she turned to face him in question. Frowning she turned away.**

**            "What do you want, here to make fun of me too?" She scuffed, her purple hair blowing in the wind.**

**            "No, I saw some of your art work in Ms. Waldner's room. It was beautiful." He smiled brightly his dark hair making him seem even more handsome. "My name's Vincent, I just transferred here a few weeks ago, I thought I would introduce myself."**

**            Faye turned around in shock. Someone was trying to actually make conversation with her? Of all the people in the school, him? "I…" She bowed her head. "I have to check in, excuse me." Faye pushed past him, her bag in hand.**

**            "Faye, no wait!" Vincent stuck out his hand to grab her shoulder but someone held him back.**

**            "Vincent, you shouldn't be friends with her. It'll ruin your reputation—"**

**            "Shut up, what the hell do you know, what if her life is truly messed up?! Why would anyone in their right mind want to deal with such torture?" Vincent shouted at a girl with long pink hair and dark blue eyes. She was taken aback by his words as he ran after her.**

**            "You'll see!" She hissed back placing her hands on her hips. "Stuck up ass." She growled. "Where is he from, ****England****? Is he half, or something?" She frowned. "To bad, he's a cutie too." She sighed. "I guess little ****Miss.**** Valentine finally has someone who likes her."**

**            "Her art you mean. She's a great artist. Too bad about her reputation, I might be friends with her other wise." Another girl piped in.**

**_------------_**

"Sir?" A nurse stepped out of the delivery room. "Faye would like you to come back if you wouldn't mind."

            Spike's head shot up and he darted over to the door and into the room. Jet cocked an eyebrow to the side and smiled lightly. "Good luck, dad." Jet called to him.

            Spike turned and looked back with a nervous smile on his face and nodded. "Thanks…"

            Vincent looked at Spike blankly, no emotions forming on his face. _'I see you again soon Faye, we'll be together again soon.'_

            "Faye?" Spike came from behind the nurse to find Faye breathing heavily, tears in her eyes.

            "Spike…" Faye uttered another sharp pain shooting through her. Spike walked over and took a hold of Faye's right hand sitting in a chair he had next to the bed before.

            "Shh… I'm here baby." Spike smiled kissing her on the forehead. Faye closed her eyes and smiled. 

            "I'm remembering Spike." Faye smiled again. Spike looked at in question, not sure what she was talking about.

            "Remembering?" Spike asked.

            "My memory is coming back Spike." Faye smiled again closing her eyes as another contraction came. Spike's eyes widened and he squeezed her hand tightly.

            "What do you remember?" Spike whispered a smile forming on his face.

            "Not much, mainly my childhood, and some of my high school days, I'm starting to remember the accident though." She smirked. "My father wasn't the nicest person, he hit my mother and I around…"

            Spike frowned. "I…" He trailed off as she yelled out in pain.

****

**_--------------_**

**            "Everyone, take your seats, we'll be getting on the shuttle in a few moments. Does everyone have a partner?" She called out. Faye frowned slightly looking around. She was about to raise her hand to say she didn't when someone grabbed it from behind.**

**            "Do you have a partner, Faye?" It was Vincent. She looked at him oddly and then shook her head.**

**            "No." She mumbled. "Thank you." She spoke again gripping a hold of her carryon bag.**

**            "It's not a problem as long as it's you Faye." He smiled.**

**            "Why are you being to nice to me?" She looked at him oddly.**

**            "I think your beautiful, and a kind person, people say you lie, I don't think that. It's that simple." He took her hand and squeezed it. Faye's face turned bright red and Vincent laughed.**

**            "You've only been going to this school for a short while, you know nothing about me."**

**            "That's why you're going to sit next to me on the trip." Vincent sighed grabbing her bag from his hand. "I can carry this for you." **

**            "Okay everyone, we're boarding the shuttle, let's get a move on!" Their science teacher called. Everyone cheered and ran for the boarding platform. "Calm down everyone it won't get us up there any faster!" He shouted.**

**            "Okay, come on you two hurry up." A female voice laughed. Faye turned to find her old friend. Samantha Vines would always be at her house when she was little, but that ended when her mother would no longer let Sam interact with Faye, once the rumors got to her.**

**            Faye smiled, and Sam smiled sheepishly towards her with a slight wave. Vincent smirked. "Come on Faye…" He whispered letting his face brush against hers. Faye's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. Sam laughed lightly and kept on walking.**

**            "What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed hitting him in the back of the head.**

**            "Getting you angry, you look cute." He sighed letting his head fall on her shoulder, before Faye pushed him away. "You'll see; I'm going to make you love me."**

**            "Everyone get in their assigned seat with their partner, and we're going to be leaving in ten minutes." The pilot called over the intercom.**

**            "Is this really safe?!" One of the girls from before whined.**

**            "As long as you don't shriek any louder… We'll be fine then, you see, glass can shatter if something is loud enough, and your voice… Well…" Vincent smiled turning around in his chair to laugh at the girl. Faye held back spits of laughter.**

**            "Uh! You bas—"**

**            "****Miss.**** Kami… Reframe from your language use if you will." A chaperone scolded. She rolled her eyes kicking the back of Vincent's chair once she was out of sight.**

**            Faye smiled brightly. "You're even prettier when you're smiling though Faye." He smiled, winking his eye as he strapped himself in. Faye look at him in shock smiling lightly. _'Who are you?'_**

**_-------------------_**

**+ Enjoy! Also, my site has been updated for Valentine's Day! Check it out, and sign my guestbook! +**

**Toodles always,**

**                        Rachel***

**Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**


	5. The Man Who Has My Heart

**Tell Me Who I Am**

****

**- Chapter 5 -**

**The Man Who Has My Heart**

**By: Rachel***

**E-mail: ****PeachGirlKiley@aol.com******

**Web Address: ****www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net******

**+ LAA! Short, yet sweet, the twins are arriving! Also for Shin fans, BE HAPPY!! +**

**++++**

            Shin staggered out of the bathroom with a moan and looked up to find Jet. "Where's Spike, I'm gonna kill him for buying me that six pack three weeks ago." Shin grimaced flopping into a chair.

            Jet laughed. "You need to learn how to handle a drink kid."

            "Don't call me kid…" Shin frowned. "Did I say anything to the girl who works at the front desk?" Shin looked over to Jet in fear.

            "Well, yeah… Don't worry though, she thought it was cute." Jet smiled when a wave of relief washed over Shin.

            "Cute…" Shin nodded letting his fingers run through his thick black-brown hair, finally sobering up. Shin frowned hearing Faye screaming at Spike. "Sounds like things are going good in there." He exaggerated.

            Jet nodded. "She kicked him out while you were in the bathroom, but she called him back in a few minutes ago." Jet rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Vincent again. Jet frowned, his blue eyes narrowing. He didn't like the look on Vincent's face. He had a pale face, but not a flaw, or a strain of worry to be found. Nothing like what an expecting father would have.

            Shin chuckled. "Never thought I would see the day…" He sighed looking up at Jet. His eyes were narrowed still. Shin followed his wary eyes towards Vincent. Smirking he stood and walked over to him stopping when he was standing in front of Vincent, blocking his view from the room Faye was in. "Have we met before?" Shin cocked his head to one side a large smile forming on his lips.

            Vincent glanced up at Shin frowning before shaking his head. "No." He replied gripping a hold on his hands and gritting his teeth together.

            _'Damn it kid… I look at someone and the next thing you do is go and interrogate them for me…' Jet fell back into his chair as Faye yelled out again. "Shin, go grab me a soda or something. I need some caffeine."_

_--------------_

**            "This is your captain speaking. We'll be lifting off in one minute and counting. If everyone with make sure that they are strapped in, and ready to go now, that would be wonderful. After all we don't want you kids getting hurt." A man with light dusty gray hair joked with a wink of his eye. One person booed and he laughed. "Yeah, I know it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be… Everyone, lets get going!" He shouted and everyone cheered.**

**            "Are you scared?" Vincent looked over at Faye who shook her head, looking out the window next to her.**

            "No." She sighed. "We'll be fine." She looked back at him and took his hand into her own and squeezed it. "Although, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hold you hand during lift off… I've never been in a plane, let alone a space shuttle." She frowned.

**            Vincent laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He took a gripped a strong hold of her hand and Faye smiled back.**

**            "Thank you." She whispered as the engine began to roar, readying itself for takeoff.**

-----------

            "Spike…" Faye whined.

            Spike smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. "It won't be much longer." He cooed squeezing her hand.

            "Faye, I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction." Dr. Kiga spoke pulling on a facemask.

            Faye nodded unhappily. "Okay." She mumbled.

            "Ready… And push." Dr. Kiga commanded. Faye let out a scream and Spike's face grew paler than it already was. "Only a little bit more, I can see the head. Ready, and one more little push." Faye gritted her teeth holding back a scream as Dr. Kiga held Faye's daughter in her arms. "It's a girl." She smiled handing her to Faye after rapping a pink towel around the baby's small body. Faye smiled crying again. "Faye, I'll need you to push again, okay?" Faye nodded as Spike took a hold of the baby.

            "Emily Lee Spiegel." Spike whispered. Faye smiled nodding, before screaming again as Dr. Kiga pulled the baby boy from Faye's body.

            "…And here is your son. Congratulations." Dr. Kiga smiled content with the evening.

            "How about Jared Walter?" Faye murmured taking a hold of both of Spike, and he children.

            "Emily and Jared." Spike nodded bending down on his knees and taking a hold of Emily's small hand. "I'm your daddy." He smiled. "Hi Emily." He breathed. Emily whined before yawning.

            "I'll have to take them to the nursery, but they'll be back within an hour at the most." A nurse smiled taking Emily and Jared and placing them onto a small cart to take them away to be cleaned up. Faye nodded reaching her hand up and pulling at Spike's collar bringing his face up to hers. "I love you." She whispered.

            Spike nodded. "And I love you." Faye brought her hand to Spike's cheek bringing him even closer, holding him tight. "More then anything."

           Spike smiled. His whole life had been a tragedy. Parents get killed; he goes to live with his best friend Vicious. In turn so are his parents killed. They are introduced to a syndicate called the Red Dragons. They enrolled them into a school let them live their lives… Or the lives they could until they graduated high school. He fell in love with a girl named Julia, and so did his best friend. In the end jealousy took over each other and tore a friendship to pieces. Well, that and some other things that will be remained unsaid for now. "I'm a dad." Spike laughed. "I'm a dad!" Spike pulled away jumping up a wide smile on his face. "I have to tell Jet, and Shin!" He chirped darting out of the room.

           Faye rolled her eyes chuckling to herself. "He really loves you." Dr. Kiga smirked. Faye nodded in agreement.

------------

            "Did you see them?!" Spike shouted running out of the room and into Shin sending the soda's he had gone to buy all over him.

            "Uhh!" Shin hissed. "No, and damn it you should watch where your—" He cut himself off. "Oh my God. You're a dad!" Shin shouted hugging Spike. "I'm a God father!"

            Jet stood up. "I saw them walk the twins down the hall. So how does it feel?" 

            Spike thought it over a bit. "I…" He smiled. "I don't know, I've never actually been this happy. I know that sounds really corny but it's true." Spike gripped his head bending forward and looking down at the ground.

            Vincent looked over at Spike with the coldest eyes. "Twins." He uttered chuckling under his breath. "So is Faye okay?" He spat cocking his head to one side.

            Spike turned in question. "What?"

            "You see, Shin and I haven't met before," He paused looking towards Shin and beaming a smile. "however, Faye and I have. In fact we were close… Very." Vincent growled clenching his fists. Spike's face grew pale and his heart clenched. 

            "Who are you again?"

**+ Its taken long enough, but Spike and Faye will interact in the next chapter in a flash back! I SWEAR TO YOU!! +**


	6. Connections of the Heart

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**-Chapter 6-**

**Connections of the Heart**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ _For those who have been waiting, sorry! Here is chapter 6! The twins are born… But that doesn't mean Spike's happy with a new man coming into Faye's eyes! ^_^ Jealousy rages its ugly head. ^.^' Also be looking for a 3 year jump into the future in the next chapter or so… Someone will be a stalker!! WAHHAAAA!_ +**

****

**_+ Not owning a thing! Only the original characters! +_**

**++++++**

**            Faye laughed as they entered space. The seatbelt light turned off and she unhooked herself letting herself float into the air. "Oh my God!" She screeched. "This is so much fun—"**

**            "Sit down tramp!" A girl hissed getting out of her seat. Vincent stood turned and slapped the girl in the face. She went into the wall when being pushed away from his hand.**

**            "Don't you ever talk to her like that again, you hear me?!" Vincent growled in a threatening tone. Faye's eyes widened in shock, how could he do that?**

**            "Looks like little miss Juliet found her Romeo." The other girl sneered.**

**            "And if I have?" Faye piped. Vincent's eyes were wide. She took hold of his hand again. The other girl didn't say a word, they looked at her in shock and disgust. How come some loser like her would get all the luck? That's what they were thinking. Faye smiled and pulled them both back into their chairs. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. Faye's cheeks were flushed, that was the first person she had ever kissed. She didn't even know him that well. Her mind was screaming. A girl from across the way giggled over at her as she looked out the window.**

**            There was a sudden blinding like from the moon. What was happening? The ship began to shutter. A girl screamed out in fear, she hated flying. Faye watched in horror as the space gate crashed into the moon. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The ship shook and sent her and a few others into the air. People screamed. Faye grabbed his hand and headed towards the emergency exist. "Hurry!" He cried. Another three other followed behind as they got in the air lock chambers. The ship blew up a few moments later. Everything went black as a chunk of the moon and space gate flew into their ship…**

**++++++**

            "You…" Faye uttered as she staggered out of her room. She was in a hospital robe and held the back shut so no one could see the back half of her.

            "You remember me now Faye? _Your Romeo?" Vincent smiled his eyes warm and filled with happiness. Spike eyed the man who gawked at his wife. "I've finally found my Juliet. Let's go Faye, leave with me, leave now." He stepped closer and Spike stepped into his pathway blocking him._

            "Let's talk this thing over first. You see, I'm married to your lovely Juliet, and if you didn't notice, we gave birth to twins." Spike's eyes were narrowed little slits glaring down Vincent. He was being over perfective, but then again, who knew what this loons story was.

            Faye walked over to Spike and moved him out of the way. "It's okay Spike, I know him." Faye smiled. "We went to school together."

            Spike's face filled in confusion. "Wait, I thought you didn't remember—"

            "I said I was." She smiled leaning into his arm as Spike held her closer to himself. He glanced down at her and then back to Vincent. He scowled over at Spike.

**++++++**

**            Pain shot through her body. She couldn't move. Only hearing the voice, who was it, her mother? "Faye, oh my baby, I'm so sorry. You'll be okay now, I won't be there for you when you awaken, but I'll always watch over you. Do you understand?" Faye tried to respond but nothing happened. Every part of her body seemed to be numb. Why could she hear and not see?**

**            _'Mom…' Faye wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. "Mom, don't go!" Faye screamed, but her cries were never heard._**

**            "Good-bye my baby." Faye heard the voice of another before her mind began to cloud.**

**+++**

            **"Who the heck is she?" A man growled looking at the frozen chamber. **

**            "The paper says her name is Faye Valentine. Come on, they said to do a full body reconstruction on her, something sure beat her up pretty badly." The man walked into the back room. "Better unthaw her."**

**            "Check it out!" A voice piped.**

**            "Shut up man, we'll get caught and they'll kill us if they find out!" The one let his hand run through his gray-blue hair.**

**            "Calm down, I just want to check them out… I mean think how old they are." He stopped staring at the girl's chamber. "She's beautiful." He spoke. She was wrapped in a cloth frozen in a hydride liquid.**

**            There was a sudden shutter and he backed up. "Spike, come on!" The one called pulling on his friend.**

**            "Vicious, no; wait." Spike stared in awe. Who was she, he wanted to know more then just a name. "Faye…" He whispered.**

**            "Stupid, you're falling for a frozen mummy!"**

**            The liquid ran out quickly and her body fell into the glass. Spike's one eye was covered by a patch. He was there for corrective surgery. He walked over putting his hand to the glass. "I want to know more about her though…" Spike smiled watching.**

**            _'Who is that talking? I can hear them, where's mom? Why am I so cold?' Faye struggled and for the first time her eyes opened._**

**            "What the?!" Spike backed away startled by Faye. Her eyes were opened fixed to the ground, no life in them.**

**            "Damn it man, come on!" Vicious growled grabbing Spike and dragging him away.**

**++++++**

Faye closed her eyes tightly her head began to hurt. Who was that voice it sounded familiar. "Vincent…" Faye looked back over at him and smiled. He nodded smiling and walking over to her. Spike gritted his teeth his eyes filled with jealousy. He pulled her over to him and hugged her close.

            "I missed you so much Faye. Ever since you kissed me, I knew we were meant to be…" He sighed glancing over at Spike with a sly grin on his face.

            Faye smiled slightly before pulling away. "I'm sorry but…" Faye trailed off in thought. "Could we just be friends?" Faye walked over to Spike who locked his arms around her so Faye wouldn't have to worry about the back half of herself showing again.

            "Friends works." Spike growled glaring at Faye's long lost class mate.

**++++++**

**            "Dead?" She breathed. "How can my mom be dead, I heard her talking to the doctors just a little bit ago!" She screamed.**

**            "Miss. Valentine, I'm sorry but that was about forty-five years ago. I doubt that was your mother anyway, you were brain dead, if she hadn't put you into cryogenic sleep you would have died a few days later. Thanks to us you're fine now. You should be grateful—"**

**            "Brain dead… How'd that happen?" Faye's eyes grew wide.**

**            "You don't know? Well, you were hurt when it happened, so I guess that should be expected. The space gate was pulled into the moon's atmosphere and destroyed three fourths of the moon, and most of Earth's population. Your mother barely made it out alive. Your father was killed, your home destroyed…" The man paused. "That's what the paper says at least." The doctor held up the paper. "You'll be living in a forester home and will go to a local High School for a year, and then you can graduate."**


	7. Fate Has A Way

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**-Chapter 7-**

**+ Fate Has A Way +**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ If you haven't read Tears of Fallen Rose Petals yet, you're in the wrong place +**

**+ Most of this chapter is a flashback, but it's of how Spike and Faye met for the second time… If you recall we left off with the doctor telling Faye she was going to stay in a foster home and would be going to a local High School… Also that Spike when he was at the hospital getting his hurt eye fixed saw a girl with violet hair and green eyes… Hope you like chapter 7 ^__^ +**

**+ Sorry that it's taken so long, read the notes at the bottom, to find out why. ENJOY! +**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

****

**_++++++_**

**            "Faye, it's time to go, you're going to be late for your first day!" Faye's emerald eyes fluttered opened and she stared at her foster mother. "It's ****seven thirty**** in the morning!" Faye's eyes grew big and she flew out of her full sized bed. The place was small, but homey. She missed her mother, and her friends, but she'd have to move on…That's what her mother would want.**

**            "Why didn't you get me up sooner Aya?" Faye whined pulling off his shirt and getting changed.**

**            Aya was short, with green eyes and blonde hair. She was around the age of forty-seven. "I did honey…You growled and rolled over saying that you were already awake and would be out in a minute." She rolled her eyes and let her fingers run through her hair. "I'll drive you, should make it to first period just fine."**

**            "What, it's in the same room as my home room, isn't it?" Faye grabbed a hair brush tearing the knots out.**

**            Aya shook her head. "Not anymore, you move from classroom to classroom, it's easier for the teachers, and you get to meet more people that way—"**

**            Faye's eyes grew dark. "I never had any friends when I was in high school." She frowned and walked out of her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on some cover-up, and eye shadow.**

****

**_++++++_**

**            "Have fun!" Aya waved. "You'll be fine, don't worry, just be yourself!" She laughed and pulled out of the school's parking lot.**

**            "Welcome to hell." Faye sighed.**

**            "Miss. Valentine, right?" A woman with dark blue hair smiled at her. "You can call me ****Miss.**** Hines, I'm the school principal. I can get you your locker number, and a print of out your school schedule, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me a thing. Homeroom is going to end in about ten minutes, so let's get moving!" She smiled brightly locking arms with Faye. She was young, in fact she looked not older then twenty-three.**

****

**_++++++_**

**            "Number, three thousand eighty-seven…" Faye trailed off counting in her head as she reached her locker. People swung the doors opened and ran out laughing and screaming.**

**            "That was so stupid!" A tall blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were shining as people laughed and guys dolled trailing behind. "I mean its English class, not the history of Shakespeare life!" Everyone laughed again.**

**            Faye rolled her eyes. _'She just thinks she's funny, she doesn't no how stupid she sounds.'_ Faye threw her book bag into her locker and grabbed her notebooks, folders and binders. It took a while, she hated these lockers too, and it would be so much easier if she could go to her old school…But she couldn't even go back to Earth. She now attended an upper-class school near the city of ****Tharthis****.**

**            "Are you the new kid?" A girl with dark hair came up to her. Faye nodded smiling.**

**            "My name's Faye." She smiled. No one was staring at her oddly like they used to. She wanted to see that guy again.**

**            "My name's Jessica, my mom's the principal of the school. I was stopping by her office and she told me to give this to you when I saw you. The trip is tomorrow, you don't have to pay since its late notice, but if you want to go you can." She smiled brightly. You seat should be in the back.**

**            "Thanks, I think I will." She laughed as Jess ran off.**

**            "I'll see you around!" She waved and ran around the corner. "Hurry up or you'll be late for first period!"**

**            Faye's eyes widened. "Oh no!" Faye hissed running down the hall with all her binder, folders, and notebooks in arms.**

**            "Hell, I'm going to be late!" A voice shouted running full speed around the same corner Faye ran around.**

**            "Watch it!" Faye screamed stopping as fast as she could. The person ran into her sending her flying backwards. She closed her eyes hearing him shout out in pain falling in the other direction.**

**            "God, I'm sorry, are you…?" Faye opened her eyes and glanced at him as he trailed off. He was staring at her, his brown eyes wide. It was as if he was trying to recall where he had seen her. "Have we met before?" He asked leaning forward to pick up on of her notebooks. Her folders and papers had been scattered all over the ground.**

**            Faye grimaced rubbing her forehead. He was very handsome. Tall and thin with dark brown eyes and unruly green hair. On most people it would look just offal, but it suited him just fine. "No… Today's my first day here. My name's Faye." She mumbled grabbing her binder. He sighed looking down in defeat, as if she had crushed his pride. Faye blushed. He really was good looking, wasn't he?**

**            Spike just shrugged his shoulders and laughed lightly. "I'm really sorry about this…" Faye smiled. "Where are you headed, maybe we have some classes together." He smiled at her. **

**            "I think science…Do you know what room that is?" Faye frowned handing him the paper with her schedule.**

**            "It's the fifth one on the left. He pointed down the hall so Faye knew which way to go. "Hey, you're in the same Math class as me!" His eyes brightened. Faye smiled maybe her morning wouldn't be so bad after all.**

**            Faye smiled taking the paper from him. "I'll see you around then." She smiled brightly.**

**            He nodded. "Where'd you move from anyway?" He took Faye's hand helping her stand up. He was already going to be late, might as well make the best of it.**

**            Her green eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her books again. "I… Oh, I'm a transfer student." Faye looked down and walked in the other direction.**

**            "Oh, that's cool." He watched her turn, and start to walk away. "My name's Spike by the way!"**

**            Faye nodded waving and walking down the hall. "See you around Spike!" She laughed. Faye looked away as a girl ran out of his classroom. Faye smirked and bit down on her lower lip. _'I hope I see you around a lot…' _She blushed at her thoughts.**

**_++++++_**

            "Oh my god…" Faye brought her hands to her face and tears formed in her eyes. "Spike…" She fell to her knees gripping on the bottom of his shirt.

            Spike's eyes widened. "What, what's wrong?" He quickly bent down taking her hands into his own.

            "You… In high school. I went to your school in eleventh grade…" Spike's eyes widened.

            "That can't be… I would have remembered…" He trailed off. "Unless…" His breath caught in his throat. "When did you come to our school?"

            "The day before the trip, that was the one that really caused me to loose my memories!" Tears were streaming down her face. Spike's eyes were blank. As if he was watching his past role by in a film in his head.

            "I ran into you in the hall, I forgot everything from that year practically… I never bothered to remember it; because Julia was alive…I was in love with her at the time, oh Faye…" Spike trailed off locking his arms tightly around her. "You were the girl I saw in the cyclonic then too." He smiled pressing his face against hers. "It was as if fate was playing some cruel game with our lives—"

            "Faye, we need to talk…" Vincent trailed off gripping his fists tightly.

            "Stay quiet buddy…Can't you see how much he loves her, let them be, you'll get your chance." Shin's eyes narrowed and he squeezed tightly on his shoulder.

            "Touch me again, and I'll shove my fist down your throat." Vincent smiled turning towards Shin, his teeth clenched tightly together.

            "I love you." Faye uttered into Spike's ear closing her eyes and absorbing the warmth of his body. Spike smiled feeling tears forming in his eyes. They really were made for each other. Spike nodded laying a kiss on her neck before pulling away to find Vincent staring down at them.

            "Vincent…" Spike trailed off nodding his head.

            Faye bit down on her lower lip. "I want to be your friend Vincent," Faye paused for a moment trying to figure out the right words to say. "maybe if you and I had run into each other again, earlier, I wouldn't think of you differently, but I can't." Faye bit down on her lower lip. "Try and understand this from my point of view, okay?" Faye was talking in a low tone of voice.

            Vincent's eyes narrowed. He could feel his heart shattering into tiny pieces. "I was wrong about you Faye…I shouldn't have ever talked to you to begin with." His eyes narrowed. "Friends…Who needs them, right, I mean you said so yourself, a human can live pretty well by them self." 

            Spike gripped on Faye's hand. He's been stalking her, for how long? Spike didn't like how this was turning out. Faye just bowed her head and smiled. "I'm sorry, good-bye Vincent." She whispered.

            He glared and walked away slowly. _'This isn't the end of it Faye…You'll be mine, you'll see love.' He gritted his teeth as Shin tried to trip him being his smart self._

****

****

**_++++++_**

**It's not over yet! But Faye finally remembers! I might have a Spike flash back in the next chapter too. I'm thinking were looking at 3 years later after the twins were born… Vincent decides to come for a little visit ^__^ Heh-Heh…**

*******

**FIRST OFF!!!!! YOU MUST go back to chapters 9-11 of Tears of Fallen Rose Petals and read the flash backs, I had to change them for this chapter… Ohh how much that made my head hurt, I have three pages of computer paper covered with a web that I made on HOW EVERYTHING in connected to EVERYTHING!! ::hits head into keyboard:: aed9u3g^$#HO* -_-' Heh… You guys better of liked this one, and the flashbacks! (That's why it took so long to update) +__+ **

**!READ**** + REVIEW! **

**Also if everything worked out Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, should be on the same page as Tell Me Who I Am, is. So you shouldn't have any problems finding it!**


	8. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**-Chapter 8-**

**A Picture is worth a Thousand Words**

**+Sorry it's taken so long… You see, people found it funny to report me for writing a story that has no relation to the series… ::cough:: I'm sorry, but I think for one this is a sequel to Tears of Fallen Rose Petals… and for two, that it DOES HAVE THE COWBOY BEBOP CHARACTERS IN IT!!!+**

**+I have said my peace. ENJOY! (I could have had this thing posted since Wednesday too!)+**

            It had already been three years since Faye had given birth to the twins. They had moved to a large apartment on Venus, not far from the beach, yet not close enough where they would be affected by the yearly flooding.

            Spike would still occasionally help Jet with the bounty hunting when needed, and Shin would visit frequently to see how his godchildren were doing.

            Faye walked into the kitchen and flopped down onto a chair with a sigh. She had finally gotten Jared and Emily to sleep, after an hour of trying. Jared had woken up at three in the morning screaming with a mild fever, and in turn, woke up Emily as well.

            Faye let her head rest on the table cradled by her pale arms. Turning her head to the right she glanced at the clock on the microwave, it was already four in the afternoon. _'Spike should be home any minute now.'_ She smiled at the thought. He was working as a bouncer at a local dance club for teenagers fifteen to nineteen years old. He at first thought it would be a stupid job, but had made fast friends with the manager and a few of the regulars at the place.

            Spike would find himself, at first just standing at the door checking IDs and looking macho, but after awhile would find himself in a back room gambling his spare change away with Jack, the manager, Kiley, Josh, and their friend Chris, the three of them came by every other afternoon to gamble, or just for laughs, they were all nineteen. Shin would even make his cameo every so often, and rake away with all the benefits…Twenty bucks tops.

            Faye had found herself being an _at home mom except for the rare times where she'd work as a reporter for the local paper. Just small articles, but the extra pay helped. She found it relaxing when she wrote and was thinking about writing a novel. Maybe her story, or Spike's…If he'd let her. Or better yet, __their story. Smiled, nodding her head._

            "I'm home!" Spike swung the door open shouting as he trudged inside. Faye's eyes widened and she ran from the kitchen and into the entry way. Flying her arms out, she shoved Spike into the wall and covered his mouth with her hands. His eyes widened and she shook her head. He tried to speak but all that was heard was a mumble and a low growl of confusion.

            "They're asleep!" Faye hissed, pulling her hand away from his mouth. Spike blinked looking down at her. Faye was dressed in a pair of long cotton pants and a yellow tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun, whips hanging into her green eyes.

            He nodded. "Sorry." Faye nodded leaning into his frame with a sigh. Spike smiled and pulled her closer kissing her head lightly. "Take a break, you're tired, I can take care of them when they get up.

            Faye looked up and nodded. "I already fed Jared; Emily didn't want anything, so she should be hungry when she wakes up." Faye yawned. Spike smirked and nodded his head walking her into the other side of the hall.

            "I missed you." He sighed bending down to kiss her cheek lightly and then down towards her neck.

            Faye smiled nodding her head. "Missed you too," She paused closing her eyes and letting her hands run through his green locks. "I made you a snack, it's in the fridge. Just a sandwich and there's a bag of chips in the closet." Spike pulled away a wide grin on his face.

            "I knew I married you for a reason." Spike sighed in content. Faye's eyes narrowed and she hit him lightly on the arm.

            "I'll be in the shower…" Faye trailed off. Spike nodded and tapped her butt as she started to walk away. She hit him again with a slight laugh.

            Spike laughed as well, with a smirk on his face. He rubbed his left shoulder meagerly as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Faye had gotten much better at cooking, she had found her hidden talent after Spike had killed Vicious, and hadn't stopped since. "Heaven…" Spike sighed, taking out the sandwich and nearly drooled at the pure sight of it.

****

****

**_++++++_**

            Faye closed the door to their bedroom and walked over to the radio turning it on. She hummed to the words of a lingering tune. She closed her emerald eyes as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it in the hamper. She stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower testing the hot water with her hand before looking back into the mirror.

            She stared at her figure. Smiling, she pulled her hair out of its bun and let it flow down to her shoulders. It had grown a little since she had Emily and Jared. She blinked as something flashed. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked out the window not noticing anything. "Must be seeing things…" She sighed rubbing her face. "If I'm lucky Emily and Jared will let me sleep in, either that, or I'll have Spike get up."

            Faye put her hand under the spigot again, before getting in the shower and closing her emerald eyes as the water ran down her body. She spat the water as it poured into her mouth and let her fingers run through her hair making sure that all of it was wet. Sighing, she grabbed the shampoo. "Faye, do you have Mr. Ducky?" Faye paused and she blinked turning towards that voice she loved so much.

            "You woke them up?" She whined. She saw Spike's silhouetted figure through the glass and he shook his head.

            "Emily woke herself up and hopped out of her crib again." He frowned. "She was trying to scare me, and I ended up spilling my milk all over her." He sighed, shaking his head. "She needs her bath anyway." Faye nodded and bent down grabbing the small rubber duck. She smiled remembering when Shin had come over and brought it over.

****

****

**_++++++_**

            **"Faye, Spike!" Shin walked in after knocking once a bright smile on his face. He was waving his arms in the air holding a small boxy. They both came running and covered his mouth forcing Shin against the door.**

**            "Be silent." They hissed in a harsh whisper.**

**            "They _finally_ fell asleep." Spike moaned rubbing his face. He had bags the size of saucers under his two-toned eyes.**

**            "When'd they get up?" Shin smirked, handing Faye a small package.**

**            "Since thee and they haven't gone to sleep yet, so don't talk loudly." Spike gritted his teeth. He needed his sleep.**

**            Faye eyes brightened as she peered down as a small rubber duck. It was the size of her palm, with big blue eyes, a yellow body and an orange beak. "It's so cute." Faye smiled, walking over and giving Shin a quick hug before handing it to Spike.**

**            "A, Mr. Ducky." Spike's eyes seemed to twinkle in delight as nodded his head towards Shin. "They'll love it." He clutched it to his chest.**

**            Faye held back her laughter. "You mean, you'll love it…?" She trailed off as Spike's face flushed and Shin started to chuckle lightly.**

**            "Now who the mature one…" Shin sneered, pointing a finger at Spike.**

**_++++++_**

            Emily couldn't take a bath without her Mr. Ducky, and would go into spits of screaming and crying if forced to take a bath without it. "Here." She opened the pained glass door, and Spike smiled brightly, poking his head in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed as he dashed out of the room.

            "Thanks!" He scrambled out of the bedroom nearly tripping over the dirty wash pile as he darted into the kitchen.

**_++++++_**

            "Dad." She piped her violet locks of hair were covering her eyes.

            "Here's Mr. Duck!" He beamed as he spoke in a chipper voice picking up Emily and carrying her to the bathroom from the kitchen table. It was large for a two-room apartment's bathroom. It had a bath with a built in shower head, a toilet, and sink with counter space too.

            Emily laughed kicking her legs in the air as Spike tossed her up and caught her. She was the spitting image of her mother; the same violet thin hair and green eyes. It was the same with Jared, except he took after Spike, brown eyes and dark, thick green hair, but not so unruly. "Bath-bath!" She giggled running over to turn on the tub faucet after Spike put her down.

            His eyes widened. "No, no, let daddy do that…" Spike gritted his teeth pushing her hands away. The last thing he wanted was for Emily to scold her hands with the hot water and then start screaming.

            He laughed as she spun around in circles, singing the nursery rhyme that Faye would always sing to get them to fall asleep. The door was left open and Faye peered in, a robe wrapped around her body. She smiled and closed her eyes. Four years ago, would Spike have ever considered laughing like that? "There's my girl." Faye cooed. Emily's eyes widened and she ran over to Faye hugging her leg tightly.

            Spike leaned against the tub as the water filled it, a seamy mist floating into the air like the morning fog after a thunderstorm. He smiled contently as he watched Faye and Emily. "Mommy, Dad found Mr. Ducky!" She giggled, squeaking him twice. Faye laughed nodding her head.

            "I see that." She took Emily's free hand. "I can give her a bath if you want." Faye held back a yawn as she glanced up at Spike.

            Spike frowned shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. You look so tired, just relax, okay?" He stood and rubbed her shoulders resting his head in the crook of her neck and kissing her gingerly. Emily's nose wrinkled and she stuck out her tongue. 

            "Ewwies!" She shouted. Spike pulled away and picked her up.

            "Ewwies, huh?" He smiled and pocked Emily side sending her into spits of laughter. Faye smiled.

            "Wake me up when you need help." She sighed, letting the yawn escape her lips this time. Spike nodded smiling lightly.

            "If I need help." Spike called to her in a cheerful tone, tapping his foot to the beat of the running water.

**_++++++_**

****

****Spike covered Emily up and patted her head lightly before walking over to Jared's crib. He was still sound asleep. Spike smirked. _'Takes after me.' He sighed pulling the blankets up a bit before walking out of the room and heading towards the bedroom. Although, Spike only slept soundly when he __was asleep…Thankfully Jared hadn't acquired Spike's bad sleeping habits._

**_++++++_**

            He snickered his black, beady eyes glistened in the shadows of the alleyway as a slight breeze brushed past him. He clutched his camera to his chest. "That was a close one." He frowned, looking up at the apartment. They've gotten big." He whispered standing up. 

            Letting his nimble fingers run through his hair, he walked down the alley and around the corner onto the busy street. Kids laughed skipping past him, their worried mothers chasing after them while waving their shopping bags and purses. Behind him an old couple walked along, reminiscing on old memories that would never return, their youth slowly withering away. They were happy though, together forever.  
  
"Faye, why can't we be like that old couple, always being with each other loving one another, being at peace?" He gritted his teeth Spike face burning through his brain like a fire roaring through a forest during a drought. He needed the water, the quenching thirst; he needed Faye to be his, not the fires, not Spike's.  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
  


Silently stepping past the array people, and crossed the street listening to the different sounds tickling his scenes. Frowning he approached his apartment and stepped inside whistling meagerly as he reached the stairwell and began his jog up to the third floor.

            "I'm home." He called. There was no reply. His pale lips curved upwards into a smirk and his eyes fluttered shut. Tossing the camera to the right it landed on an old beat up couch making the rusted coils squeak under the worn fabric. "How was your day honey?" His voice was cheerful as he stumbled over his feet and towards the fridge.

            "Good, how was work baby, wasn't to stressful I hope…" A higher pitched voice cooed as he opened the fridge and locked his hand around the top half of a beer bottle.

            "Not too stressing, but its nothing like being home with you." He sighed popping the cap and taking a swig of the bitter sweetness withheld in the bottle.

            "I love you so much Vincent, I missed you." The high pitched voice soothed again. Vincent smiled. He was still alone in the room…

**+ Well, I think that's one way to end a chapter ^__^'. Let's just say that Vincent has lost his marbles…Not all the light bulbs are on upstairs…In other words, he's insane. What do you think will happen, what do you think should happen? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! READ + REVIEW! +_+' Thank you to all who has reviewed so far, I love you all.**

**Also, for those who are trying to read this without reading Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, will soon being getting kind of lost, I may have a few flashbacks and stuff… +**


	9. Gone

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**-Chapter 9-**

**+Gone+**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Sorry it's taken so long, there is no excuse for it -_-' PLEASE FORGIVE ME?! Chapter 10 is almost done, I swear! ^_^. So PLEASE READ + REVIEW! +**

            Spike frowned as he walked into his room. Jared was still asleep; maybe his fever was worse than he had thought. _'I'll take him to the doctors in the morning…' He trailed off as he peered over at Faye. She was sleeping soundly a sheet reaching up to her waist. He smiled and crept into bed. Gingerly, Spike pulled the covers over Faye's shoulders and then draped his arm around her._

            "Hey." She whispered, letting a small yawn escape her lips.

            Spike smiled and buried his face into the back of her neck. "Hey, back." He teased. Faye smiled and tugged her arm closer holding it against her chest and kissing his fingertips. Spike sighed, Faye shivered. "Are you cold?" He moved closer and tangled his legs with hers.

            Faye's lips curved up and she arched her back to meet his chest. "Spike," Faye whispered. Spike let out a slight groan of acknowledgment. "I've been thinking…What about another one?" She closed her eyes and moved his hand to her stomach.

            Spike was silent for a few minutes and thought over her words. Another child, their child, if it was what she wanted he'd give it to her. "If it's what you want, I'm fine with it." He pressed his lips against her shoulder and nibbled lightly. Faye smiled and held his hand just a little tighter. "Oh, and I'm going to take Jared to the doctor, he's still asleep, but I felt his forehead, he's still got that fever."

            Faye nodded, before turning over to roll on top of Spike and sat up. He looked up and her with a little smirk; that coy grin that would always get her heart racing. Faye leaned forward and kissed him lightly before deepening the kiss. His two-toned eyes fluttered shut, a small gasp left her mouth as they parted. He turned and pinned her to the bed. Faye laughed at the look on his face, mischievous and loving. He only gave her that look, he only loved her…

****

**_++++++_**

            Vincent smiled and bowed his head to the ground as he peered out at the morning sun. Cars drove past going on their way. The sky was clear, and the sun was hot. The summer weather was finally starting to be felt. "Today will be the day." He smiled.

            "Be careful, will you dear?" The voice cooed again.

            "As always, I'll be home a little later than usual though.

****

**_++++++_**

            Faye's eyes peeled open. She glanced over to the window and groaned as the sun beamed into her emerald orbs. She turned over and leaned into Spike's chest. Peering up she smiled, and her eyes grew warm. Spike's mouth was slightly parted, he looked so gentle. Faye snuggled closer and bit down on her lower lip. She wasn't dreaming, this was real, the dream would never end.

            There was the sound of a whimper before Jared let out a little cry. Spike's eyes closed tightly before opening. "I'm up…" He groaned and turned away from Faye pulling the covers over his head. Faye laughed and tapped him lightly. "Yeah, yeah…I need to make his appointment anyway." Spike pulled the blankets back and turned towards her.

            "Morning," Faye sighed, as he leaned in for a quick kiss. She laid back down on her back. At least they'd both gotten a chance to sleep in.

            A small cry came from the hallway. "It's Jared." Spike yawned. He was about to get up.

            "I can do it; you sleep a little while longer." Faye sighed, and reached her arms into the air. Spike only smiled and shook his head.

            "I need to make a doctors appointment for him anyway, can't you just listen to me for once?" Spike let his fingers run through his hair and then staggered out of the room and readjusted his boxers. He let out a small groan as he bumped into the doorframe. Faye smirked and cuddled under the covers.

            Wobbling from side to side Spike managed to reach the nursery. He rubbed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back before opening the door and peering in. Jared was standing up in his crib a pout on his face and a few stray tears falling from his eyes. "Daddy," Jared sniffled. Spike smiled and looked over at Emily who was still asleep.

            "You're lucky that you didn't wake your sister up." He mused as Jared reached his arms up. Spike sighed, and picked him up. "You still don't feel good, do you?" Jared shook his head and snuggled close, resting his head on Spike's shoulder. Spike smiled and walked him out of the room. "Let's get something to eat, and then we'll clean you up so you can go to the doctor's, okay?" Jared nodded into his father's shoulder again.

****

**_++++++_**

            Vincent smiled, peering in through Faye and Spike's bedroom window. He stood on the staircase and readied his camera. "Sleeping Beauty," He whispered.

            "Faye," Vincent ducked his head behind the windowsill as Spike walked in. "You want me to take Emily just to make sure she's okay too, or are you alright with watching her?"

            Faye groaned, popping her head out from under the covers. "I can watch her…" She trailed off and rolled onto her other side clutching Spike's pillow to her chest. Spike smiled and nodded as he jogged back into the kitchen.

****

****

**_++++++_**

            "Hello," Spike waited for the secretary to answer. "Yes, only for Jared Spiegel." Spike tapped his hand on the counter as he peered over at Jared who was trying to eat his cereal. "Oh, well, he's had a low grade temp for the past two days, sore throat, headaches…I think that's about it." Jared smiled, and waved at Spike who smirked in return. "Eleven, that sounds great, okay thanks." Spike hung up the phone and walked over to the microwave. It was already ten. He smiled; Spike loved how Emily and Faye could both sleep in until three in the afternoon if they wanted too.

            "All done!" Jared piped waving his spoon in the air. Spike laughed and nodded his head.

            "Come on, we both need to get ready." Spike took Jared's half-full cereal bowl and placed it next to the sink before taking Jared out of his booster seat and walking him into the bathroom.

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Vincent watched in awe as Faye sat up and glanced over towards the shower. She rubbed the back of her neck and shivered. She drew the sheets over her chest, covering her bare skin. She pierced her lips together, and threw the blankets back dodging into the bathroom. The air was on, she could feel a chill run down her spine; she hated that feeling.

            Spike came running into the room his hair dripped on the carpet floor, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Faye, the appointment is at eleven, just so you know…" He trailed off grabbing his boxers, a pair of kaki pants, and a blue shirt.

            Faye nodded her head as she started the shower water. "Have fun," Faye mused popping her head out from the bathroom. Spike moved his eyebrows up and down and whistled as he tried to pry the door open. Faye laughed and hit him in the back of the head.

            Spike winked and nodded his head. "Jared," Spike paused as he walked out of the room. "Did you get your pants on okay?" Faye laughed. Jared was watching a kids show where it taught them to put on their clothes themselves…he wouldn't let Spike of Faye help him anymore…well, except for his shoes.

            Vincent's eyes became cold and distant. He hated how Spike could make her laugh like that, make her so happy…it would end today, he would have them as his own; the kids and Faye.

****

**_++++++_**

            Shin cracked his knuckles as he escorted Missy back to their apartment. She smiled as they walked inside. "I'll see you when you get home, okay?" She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Yep," Shin smiled, hugging her back. "I'll call if I'm going to be late, alright?" He pulled away and kissed her gingerly on the lips. She nodded, laughing when her picked her up and swung her around a few times. "I'll miss you!" He laughed, winking at her as he started to walk away.

            "Oh, try and be home by five, I think Faye wanted us over for dinner with the kids and Spike." She waved as he walked out the door, and managed a quick nod of his head.

**_++++++_**

**            Shin walked inside his apartment complex. His head was killing him. "That's the last time I let anyone buy me drinks, let alone let me drink them…" He groaned and turned to see Missy.**

**            "Hey shin," She waved him over. Shin's eyebrow arched upwards and he nodded staggering over and bumping into the desk. He bowed his head and stared down at the marble counter.**

**            "I…" She trailed off biting down on her thumb nail. "What you said last night was cute." She laughed. "Even if you had, had a few…"**

**            Shin's head shut up and his face turned beat red. "I…" He groaned again rubbing his forehead. "I don't even remember what I said." He bowed his head again in shame.**

**            She only laughed. "Would you want to go to lunch with me if you're feeling better later on?" She waited for him to respond.**

**           His eyes grew wide and his smiled seemed to reach from ear to ear. "I'd love to." He nodded his head.**

**            Her eyes brightened. "Meet me around twelve, okay?" She bent forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**            Shin stared in awe and managed to nod. "Twelve sounds great…" He smiled.**

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Vincent walked into the hospital. "Excuse me, do you know where the nurse's room is?" He walked up to a woman with long blue hair. She paused and then smiled. "You're Tracy's boyfriend?" Vincent just nodded. "Damn she didn't tell me you were this good looking!"

            He smiled. "Yes, well, I'd like to see her, can I go to the nurse's room first, I wanted to play a friendly little joke on her first." He smirked as the woman led him to a dressing room. There he found the clothes he needed and began to change…

****

**_++++++_**

            "Jared, come on we're running late!" Spike hurriedly grabbed Jared out of his car seat and ran inside and to the front desk of the pediatric ward.

            "Can I help you sir?" It was the same woman Vincent had talked to.

            "Appointment for Jared Spiegel," Spike was out of breath and set Jared on the counter as he signed him in.

            "You can come right this way sir, you're our first patient with the new doctor." Spike looked up in question. "Dr. Kiga is ill today, if it's a problem though…" Spike shook his head.

            "No, it's fine, it's just that Faye and I have been taking the twins to her before they were even born and I'm just not used to it, but it's fine." He nodded. "Come on Jared." Jared nodded and jumped off the counter and clung to the bottom of Spike's shirt.

            "Please follow me…" She trailed off as she grabbed Jared's file and escorted them to room ten. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

            Spike nodded. "Oh, what's his name?"

            The nurse stared at him for a moment. "Dr. Valentine, he started working here today." She smiled before closing the door.

            Spike smiled, as he picture Faye's face. "What's wrong daddy?" Jared stuck his thumb in his mouth.

            Spike frowned at Jared's new habit and pilled his thumb out of his mouth. "Your mother's last name used to be Valentine too…and don't suck your thumb, it's a nasty habit, you'll have to get braces."

            Jared nodded with a roll of his eyes. Spike smiled wondering where he had learned that from. _'Maybe TV?_' He gave up on his thoughts.

            "Mr. Spiegel, if you'll just come with me for a moment…" The door opened and before Spike could see the man's face he had walked out of the room.

            Spike looked back at Jared who once again had his thumb in his mouth. He glanced over at the doctor's chair. "Jared you can sit in that chair and move around all you want in it, but you don't ever leave this chair, you hear me, if I lost you your mother would kill me, understand?"

            Jared thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "You mean like last time?" Jared smiled when Spike's face became pale.

****

**_++++++_**

**            Spike pushed the stroller back and forth. He yawned as he flopped down in a chair and waited for Faye to come out of the dressing room. "Spike, what do you think of this…Spike?" Spike looked up. She was dressed in a short red dress. Spike smiled and nodded.**

**            "I like it." He yawned again. "Can we go soon, I'm tired—"**

**            "Where's Jared?!" Faye screamed. Spike's eyebrows knit together. He stood and looked down at the stroller. Emily was fast asleep in the back, and Jared was…Jared was gone!**

**            "Where's Jared?!" Spike shouted. He gripped at his hair, and wished for a cigarette, but he hadn't smoked one for nearly a year and a half. "Faye, watch Emily, I'll be right back!" Faye's eyes were wide and blazed with anger. Spike's left eyes twitched. "Jared, where are you?!" Spike ran down the hall, past the dresses, and the bath suits. "She's going to kill me…" Spike shivered and ran towards the kids section. "Jared—"**

**            "Dada…" He whined. Spike froze and turned to see Jared sitting on a giant toy box, his thumb in his mouth and tears falling from his eyes.**

**            He sighed in relief and picked him up hugging him. "You scared mommy and I…" He hurried back to Faye who sat in her chair, near tears. "Look who I found—"**

**            "Jared!" Faye grabbed her son and kissed him as she set him back in his stroller. "Spike you ass!" Her eyes narrowed.**

**            Spike heart shattered. "Faye, I didn't mean to I swear…" His eyes darkened and he bowed his head. What happened to the tough guy he used to be, the one who wouldn't be pushed around by a girl? Oh…right, he got married…**

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Spike smiled and closed the door tightly. "Mr. Valentine?" He waved her arm towards Spike. Spike followed him into a room. "You're son has the leading symptom of a new, rare illness…" Spike's heart wrenched.

            "What do you mean by that?" Spike's eyes filled with concern. He watched as Mr. Valentine turned off the light switch and turned on another switch. He was surrounded by darkness.

            "If you looked at the light board…" He picked up a pipe as Spike did so.

            "You really are a fool. Faye is…" Spike trailed off. "Is mine?" His eyes narrow and he turned around. "What the hell do you mean by that—" Vincent hit him over the head with a pipe. "Sorry…" Spike groaned as he fell to his knees and then to his face falling into unconsciousness…

**++++++**

**Ended where I didn't want it too… Hmm… Everything will soon be falling apart. Faye and Emily are next… Jared was taken, Spike is suffering from a concussion, will something horribly go wrong?!**

**(Chapter 10 IS ALMOST DONE!!) Meaning that it won't take a month to get posted like this one did -_-'**

**READ + REVIEW! (sorry for any errors I wanted to get this up ASAP… -_-)**


	10. When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**+Chapter 10+**

**_When Dreams Turn to Nightmares_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Things start getting exciting again, and a character from the past comes back to haunt Spike…well, either that or annoy him… ^_^'. Enjoy, and do tell me what you think! Reviews are what keep me writing! +**

**_++++++_**

Vincent smiled as he tossed the pipe to the side, and dragged Spike's body over to a stretcher with a cloth body bag, so he could breathe. Vincent didn't want Spike dying just yet. "Sweet dreams…" He chuckled, a wide grin crossing his pale face.

          "Oh, honey, you found him!" The voice giggled.

          Vincent's eyes darkened and he took in a deep breath. "Yes, I did," He smirked. "Let's go get Jared, okay?"

          The voice didn't reply. Vincent shut the door, firmly. He walked down the hall and nodded his head towards one of the nurses, as she walked by.

**_++++++_**

          Jared twirled around in circles, the chair squeaked with each spin. He sucked on his thumb and began to whimper, where was his dad, why wasn't he coming back? "Jared, I'm Dr. Valentine, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your dad." Jared blinked as he popped his head through the door.

          Jared shook his head, despite how tempting that offer was. "Daddy said to stay!" Jared crossed his arms sticking his tongue out at his doctor. Vincent smiled and nodded his head, holding back the urge to wrap his large hands around the boy's small neck, and squeeze until he heard the finest little snap.

          "How about you stay in the chair and I take you to your dad, how does that sound?" The voice was whispering to him, telling him what to say, and what to do. Jared wasn't sure how to respond. What were the words? He bowed his head in frustration and kicked his legs, letting out a small cry.

          "I want daddy!" He razed his head as a tear fell from his eyes, his lip pouted and trembled.

          Vincent gritted his teeth. "Very well, we'll go see daddy…" He trailed off, his eyes darkened, why did no one listen to him? Vincent took two quick strides grabbed the back of the chair and pushed it forward. He kicked the door opened with his foot and turned to the right heading towards the same room Spike was in. Vincent chuckled smiling at one of the visitors as he raced past them. "Isn't this fun Jared? We'll go to the park and the zoo… Soon you'll be living the life you deserve!"

          "Life I d…" He trailed off mumbling the new word. How did the man say it again? "Daddy, I want to see daddy!" He stopped his crying as they entered the same room.

          "No worries, you will." Vincent walked over and grabbed two pieces of cloth he poured chloroform over the small one. "Go like this Jared." Vincent covered his mouth with the other one and took a few inhaled breaths. "Then you can see your father."

          Jared whined but soon took the cloth and did as was instructed. He felt suddenly lightheaded, the room began to spin, and then darkness surrounded him. "Daddy," he exhaled. His breath became shallow.

          "You'll see your father in your dreams that is…" He picked up Jared and placed him on the bottom half of the stretcher and made sure the long sheet dragged on the ground. "Now for your darling sister and your precious mommy."

****

****

**_++++++_**

**          Faye stood in the empty bedroom with her nimble fingers rubbing her swollen belly as she felt the gentle kicks. Faye was dressed in a red maternity tank-top and a pair of stretchy black pants that hugged her legs, but allowed her to remain comfortable. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. What would they look like? She turned as she heard Spike's quiet footsteps drawing near. "Spike, is it really ours?" She smiled keeping her eyes shut and Spike pressed her frame into her back and overlapped his hands with hers.**

**          "All ours Faye," Spike cooed. She was seven months pregnant, and was glowing. Spike pressed tender kisses down her neck and swayed from side to side. Faye smiled, and moved her head back far enough so she could look into his eyes. They were warm, gentle, and kind, would he always look at her with those eyes, be by her side forever? Spike turned Faye around to face got down on his knees.**

**          "Spike what are you…?" She trailed off as Spike pressed the right side of his face against Faye's stomach. His arms linked around her legs, just below her knees.**

**          Spike stared down across the darkened room, the only light came through the dusty bay window, and the dim hall light. He chewed on the side of his cheek before shutting his eyes and hugging her a bit tighter. He heard a series of heartbeats, he sighed closing his eyes even more. "Thank you." Spike breathed. He could feel his cheeks blush; would she laugh at him for this? "I have a family…You're my family." He shook a little.**

**          Faye's jaw moved. Her mouth hung agape, she let out a sharp sigh. Her heart beat quickened. Was he saying this? Faye looked down at his head. Her arms hung at her sides as she felt his jaw move up and down against her stomach as he spoke. "Spike," she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.**

**          "Julia died and a part of me died. Now though, I have that part back, and more." He couldn't believe he was saying this aloud. His heart tore as she pulled away. Spike stared up at her, his eyes were glassy, tear filled. He shut them as Faye bent down onto her knees. Two tears formed at the corners of his eyelashes. He moved against her hands as she traced every inch of his face and tangled her fingers in his hair. He shivered as her breath brushed against his neck. He let his eyes slide open to meet her gaze. A tear rolled off her chin and onto his light blue t-shirt.**

**          "I love you." Faye chanted again and again as she held him close. Her words were as sincere as could be. "Spike, you're the one who gave me a family." Faye smiled as she pulled back to look at him again. Spike's eyes widened, and his face turned beat red. Faye couldn't help but let out a small squeak of laughter, his face was too adorable.**

**          Spike smiled, and soon joined her in laughter. "We gave each other a family Faye." Spike nodded his head, the last thing he wanted was to argue with her while her hormones were running high. "Come on lets go to bed." They had managed to get the mattress through the apartment entryway and into the living room. It would have to do for tonight. Spike helped Faye to her feet and laced his left hand with her right and led her to their bed.**

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Faye opened her eyes blushing at the memory. Her fingers touched her stomach on impulse. "Mommy, daddy," Faye heard a small cry. Faye turned to see Emily wobble into the room. Faye's eyebrows knit together.

          "How did you get out of your crib?" Faye's eyes were wide in question.

          "I crawled out." Emily whimpered. She scurried over to the couch and cuddled next to her mother letting her head rest in her lap as she yawned.

          "I see that, but you could get hurt…" She trailed off. Emily looked up and pierced her lips together. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right!" Faye smiled as she bent down and kissed her daughters cheek. "I bet you're hungry sleepy girl." Emily nodded, getting up and walking over to the toy chest next to the stereo system.

          "I am," She yawned again, and pulled out her baby doll and walked over to the television. She touched the buttons on the side and switched the station to the Wiggles. Faye gritted her teeth as the theme song began to chime. She despised the show, even though Spike told her over and over that it was a good show for kids to watch. Faye found it old, and annoying, they'd play reruns repetitively just to irk her…at least that's what she thought. "Mommy, park, can we go?" She leaped onto the cough and Faye watched as her violet hair scattered in all directions.

          "Sure, but not until you eat, and get ready." Faye poured some cereal into a bowl as her coffeepot beeped. "Salvation," Faye chirped, her green eyes brightened.

          "What mommy?" Emily piped. She didn't turn away from the television.

          "Nothing Emily," Faye hurriedly filled her daughter's bowl with milk tossed the spoon in and raced over to her daughter. "Here you go; if you don't spill any on the carpet I'll buy you an ice-cream cone when we're at the park too."

          Emily beamed a wide smile and giggled in delight as she watched Faye run back into the kitchen and guzzle down a mug full of black stuff. "What's that?" Emily pointed towards Faye's mug.

          "Mug," Faye stated.

          "No inside it." Emily whined taking in a spoonful of cereal.

          Faye's eyebrows arched upwards and she peered down at the black liquid. "Oh, it's nasty stuff that you won't drink until you have kids of your own someday." Faye closed her mouth around the rim of the mug and sipped silently.

          "Can't taste it now?" Emily turned away from her show completely.

          "What, no," Faye sighed. "No pumpkin, I'd doubt you'd like it anyway. It's not healthy either. Once you've stopped growing, and you've talked your father into it, then you can try it."

          "Oh, you mean that's the black tar stuff?" Faye nearly spit her coffee out onto the kitchen floor. She chocked, and couched setting her mug in the sink. "Is that what he calls it?" She closed her eyes and smiled shaking her head. "Yes, well, the correct name is coffee."

          "Coffee-coffee-coffee!" Emily smiled brightly as she set down her spoon and drank the remaining milk from the bowl.

          Faye bit down on her lower lip holding back an even bigger smile. She used to hate her life; she couldn't even picture it becoming this perfect. She grimaced over at the mug and picked it up taking another sip. "Black tar…I'll show him." Faye muttered to herself. She opened the fridge and peered around, thinking about what she'd be making for dinner. She closed it and relaxed against the back of the counter. Holding her coffee mug in her right hand, she rubbed the back of her neck with the left.

          The doorbell rang. "Can I get it, can I, can I?" Emily stood and raced towards the door.

          "No you will not," Faye laughed and made sure she made it to the door first. "That should be your dad with a very sick little boy."

          "Jared?" Emily grimaced.

          Faye smirked. "Yes, now the last think I want is for you to get sick, so go play with dolly." Emily nodded in defeat.

          Faye took the last sip of her coffee and opened the door. "Welcome home…" Faye trailed off. Right away she noticed it wasn't Spike. She looked up…

****

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

**Cliffhanger! Waaahaaa! _ I felt like being evil. ^_^ Sorry for the delay I had a story idea! A new alternate universe fanfic "The Way to a Player's Heart" it's posted now, and it's R, just a warning…**

**  
  
**

**READ + REVIEW!**

**Toodles always,**

**                   Rachel***


	11. Vincent

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**+Chapter 11+**

**_Vincent_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13 (Violence)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ I'm back from Otakon 2003! (more at the end) It was fun, and even though this is a short chapter I thought I'd post something up, since I know lots of you have been bugging me about it +_+ 25 e-mails about it (not reviews!) *-* ::sparkle-sparkle:: You love me you really… ::cough:: -_-'**

_++++++_

Faye's eyes grew in size. Her beat quickened, and jumped into her throat. "You-you," Faye dropped her coffee mug, and it shattered on the wooden floor. Faye clenched her teeth and fought back the pain as a piece sank into her barefoot. "What are you doing here?" Faye backed away.

          "Be quiet, and listen to me, unless you want Emily to she her mother surrounded by a pool of blood." Vincent's voice was low and deadly. Faye backed into the kitchen and glanced back. Emily thankfully was rummaging through the toy box.

          She froze as he pressed the muzzle of the gun against her chest. "Why are you doing this?" Faye looked at him. It was Vincent, but since she had last seen him, he had grown pale, and scruffy looking. She thought quickly. "Listen, you wanted to be friends, remember, I never got your number or anything. I would have at least called you, why don't you put that away, and sit and talk with me? Would you like a cup of coffee?" Vincent hesitated. Faye smirked; it was long enough to grab the pot from the drying rack. "Emily, run!" Faye screamed as she slammed the pot across Vincent's face.

          He shouted out in pain, and fell onto his knees. Emily wasn't sure what to do, she watched as her mother ran towards her, by tripped and fell as the man from behind her grabbed her feet. "Mommy, what's wrong?" She mumbled, she was getting scared.

          "No, get off!" Faye screamed. "Emily, run to your room and lock the door!" Faye screamed in frustration as Vincent forced himself on top of her. "Let me go!" Faye threw her arms forward and dug her nails into Vincent's face cutting his cheek.

          "Shut up!" Vincent her Faye across the face, and pinned her arms to the ground. Emily screamed as Vincent hit Faye and did as her mother told her. She began to cry as she reached her room and latched the door. Her mother had told her never to do so, Jared had done it once, and it took two hours to get him out. She knew something was wrong though, and listened to what was happening on the other side, she leaned her ear against the door.

          "Let me go…" Faye whispered. Her face stung. "Please, you're scaring Emily, and you're hurting me, please?" Faye began to shake, where was Spike, would he be home soon? "Spike will be home—"

          "No he won't." Vincent smiled content with himself. "Jared's new doctor made sure that they wouldn't be coming home…"

          Faye's head turned towards him and her green eyes widened in horror. Tears filled her green orbs. "You killed them?" Faye cried out.

          "No, no…they'll wake up soon, and you can see them again, if you and Emily cooperate with me, that is." He smirked and drew his face closer to her.

          Faye was near the breaking point. Her eyes were wide, tear ridden, and her face was chalk white. She felt like she would throw up as he pressed his cold lips against hers. She grimaced and knocked her head forward. "Get off!" Faye growled. She let the tears fall.

          "Fare enough…you just get your little girl to follow me." Vincent's eyes narrowed a bit more. "Without as much as a whimper." 

          Faye stared at him blankly. "She's three years old Vincent, you expect the child to be silent, what kind of person are you—" He let go of her left arm and slapped her across the face.

          "I'm the kind of person that loves you. How could you do it, marry him, live with him, bare his children?!" Vincent gripped Faye's shoulders and shook her violently. Faye's eyes shut tightly and she cried out as her head crashed against the hard floor surface. His eyes widened as his body shook with anger.

          "You're hurting her, don't hurt her…" The voice mumbled. Vincent's anger faded.

          "Faye, oh no…I'm sorry, please, understand!" He pulled her up and locked his arms around her. Planting a kiss on her cheek he marveled over how she smelled of lilacs and jasmine.

          Her body trembled in his large frame. What was she going to do? Spike, why couldn't he be here, why had she been so weak? "Let me go…" Faye cried, she took in a sharp inhale of breath, her voice quivered.

          Vincent's happy mood started to fade. "No…I said listen, didn't I?" He pulled her away and shoved her onto her stomach. Taking out a set of hand cuffs, he latched them tightly around her wrists.

          Faye flinched in pain and kicked her feet trying to free herself. "That hurts!" Vincent growled and shoved his full wait on top of her and pushed her face to the ground and put his lips to her ear.

          "You want me to make it tighter?" He let his tongue run over the tip of her earlobe. "God, I love you so much…" He closed his eyes and let himself rest against her for a moment. "Why can't you just listen…I hate having to yell, don't you know that?" He smiled brightly. "Let's get Emily and head home, shall we?" He helped Faye to her feet, but made sure to tie her ankles tightly together. "We'll go out the emergency shoot. You scream, or as much as look at someone with an odd look, I'll make sure that Spike, Emily, and Jared will never see the light of day again," he paused. "Just so you understand better, I'll _kill_ them..."

          Faye closed her eyes tightly as two tears rolled down her pale face. "I'll do what you say, just don't hurt them, please. Just don't hurt them." Faye took a long staggered breath. "Emily, sweetheart, come here, it's okay, Vincent won't hurt you, just listen to him, okay?" Faye sat up and moved into the hall as Emily unlatched the door and peaked out.

          Vincent smiled and waved her over to him. "Hi sweetie, it's nice to see you again. Wow you've gotten big. I don't think you remember me, do you?" He watched as she shook her head from side to side. He smirked. "You were only this big." Vincent held his hands out to about the size of Emily's body when she was first born. Emily stared blankly and then glanced over at her mother, her eyes widened.

          "Mommy…?" She turned her head to one side, and then trotted over and flopped into her lap. Faye's eyes became fearful as Vincent's eyes narrowed.

          "It's okay baby, but Vincent was talking to you, she should have staid and listened to him honey, okay?" She struggled to hug her daughter. She looked up at Vincent and shook her head. "She's just a little girl Vincent, children don't always act the way you want them too, get used to it…" She growled. Vincent shook his head and muttered something under his breath. 

          "Let's go see Spike…" Vincent bellowed in a low, harsh voice. He jerked Emily to her feet by one arm and pushed her down the hall. "Go on Emily into your mommy's room." He pulled Faye to her feet by her hair. She gritted her teeth and wined in pain before stumbling into Vincent's arms. He smiled and dragged her down the hall.

**+ Hope you liked this one! Short, but I just got back from Otakon 2003 (very fun by the way, got three Spike/Faye doujinshi! Once I get my scanner fixed they'll be up on the site!) and am very tired… I SAW TM REVOLUTION LIVE IN CONCERT, AND GOT _Takanori Nishikawa's_ autograph!! ::dies happy:: Talk about hotness, even though I had to stand in time for two and a half hours just for him to sign my CD and DVD of his 2002 summer concert Crush. +_+ I also got to see Toshiharu Kawamoto in person and ask him how they came up with the idea of giving Spike "fluffy green hair" as opposed to something short, and straight like Shins. He says mainly because it hadn't been done before, although they had various different versions. The one that Watenabi picked was the hardest to draw ^-^ Tee-Hee (all that hair). He said that he felt sorry for making the animator staff have to deal with it. LoL Of course they ended up doing it all over again in Wolf's Rain, half because of fan serious, and the other half because it's something no one else uses. ^_^' Tee-Hee. They thought it would be really unpopular at first too. @_@ I adore his fluffy green hair, it seems like it's some type of creature living on his head lol *-* ::sighs:: Anyway, It's getting late, and I just wanted to post this up assuming that most of you would like to read SOMETHING at least. +**

**!!READ + REVIEW!!**

**What do you think should happen next? What do you think will happen? Hmm… A little food for thought. Waa haa. Also if you're into romance/drama, with just a great dash of comedy check out my newest site, a shrine to the manga/TV drama Kimi wa Pet, also known as You're my Pet, or as the site calls it… My Pet Momo (wrong-wrong-wrong!)**

**The link below is my site, the one that follows it will send you to a site that has the first quarter of it translated in English! ::huggles chibi Takeshi:: If you're still spectacle… The cover has Momo (Takeshi) trying to eat Pocky out of Sumire's (lead girl) mouth! ::smirks:: What else can I say?! Keep the word "pet" in mind! *-* **

****

****

**_++++++_**

**          Momo jumped onto the bed, landing on Sumire's small framed body. Her eyes flew open. "Momo morning! It's breakfast time, make me food Sumire!" He smiled down at her.**

**          A man sat up startled. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on top of Sumire?!" He growled.**

**          Sumire's eyes widened even more. "Momo!" She yelped. "Heh… I'll be in the kitchen in a moment…" She blushed and pushed him off the bed. Momo nodded and skipped out of the room. She glanced over at her boyfriend. "That's Momo, don't mind him, he's like…" She trailed off shrugging her shoulders. "He's like a pet."**

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

********

**Site**

****

**5th one, says My Pet Momo/Kimi wa Pet (Should be You're my Pet, but no…they can't translate very well!) _'**

**Enough talking a friend is over, night everyone! ::waves::**


	12. Ruins

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**+ Chapter 12 +**

****

****

**_In Ruins_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Wahaahaa**! Here you are, enjoy! Will Spike ever see Faye again?! Read + Review!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, just this fic, and my other fics. ^_^**

          The sun was burning bright; any form of shade was taken up by walking pedestrians. Vincent shoved Faye into the passenger side of the car, and Emily into the back. "Buckle up." He muttered to them both.

          "She needs her car seat—" She cut herself off when he gave her a stern look.

          "Mommy, the belt it hurting my neck…" She whimpered pulling it away from her. Faye's eyes filled with concern and she looked back.

          "Its okay baby, it won't be for long." She smiled and reached her hand over to her and pulled a few stray wisps of hair away from Emily's eyes.

          "Emily, do you want some ice-cream?" Vincent's voice was kind and soothing. "If you want, when we get home, you can have some, how's that sound?"

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Shin walked down the hall with a small bag in his hand. Missy trailed behind also holding a similar bag. "We're early, you know that…" He turned and walked backwards staring at her.

          "Yeah, well, its better then being late like we usually are." She smirked and scurried over to him and locked her arm around his.

          Shin leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as they approached Faye and Spike's apartment. Shin razed his hand to knock on the door, when he noticed it was open. His eyebrows knit together. "Wow, did Spike just get back from the hospital?" Missy shrugged her shoulders and watched as Shin pushed the door open with his left foot. It slowly creaked open and Shin looked around. "Hey, we're here!" Shin called. Missy wriggled past him and grimaced when she stepped on the broken mug.

          "Shin…" She trailed off and looked into the kitchen. Faye's mug, and pot and a few other scattered things were thrown about.

          "Spike, Faye?" he called again. "Emily, Jared, where are you guys?" Shin called again. Where were they? Something wasn't right. "I'll call Spike's cell." Shin walked towards the window and cracked it open so he could get a good reception.

**_++++++_**

          ****

**          Faye sat up in bed, and shouted out in pain. She heaved and pierced her lips together. Spike's eyes shot open and he moved over as Faye let out a small cry. "Are you alright?" He was half asleep, but was clearly worried.**

**          She nodded. "They're just kicking…" She smiled and placed his hands on her stomach. Spike's eyes widened as he felt a ripple run over Faye's belly.**

**          Spike pulled her closed and kissed her behind the ear. "You scared me." He yawned and cuddled close to her letting his hand circle around her swollen stomach. "Just another two months baby," he winked and she arched her back to his frame.**

**          Faye sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. "I know." She smiled happily. "You'll be a daddy…" She laughed as he tickled her left side.**

**          "Yeah," he pulled back as she lied down on her back. Smirking he tilted her chin up and trailed gentle kisses down her neck to her collarbone.**

**          Faye let out a sigh that leaned towards a purr as she ran her fingers through his hair and let him rest in her arms. "Night," she whispered.**

**          Spike nodded into her shoulder, burying her face closer to her and letting her left hand run over her stomach. "Night Faye," he murmured drifted off into sleep.**

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Spike groaned. Coughing, he could taste the blood in his mouth. Pain ached through him, and his eyes opened slowly. He could hear muffled cries from a distance. Where was he? "Faye?" he called. "Faye, Jared's…" He trialed off when he remembered what had happened to him. "Jared!" Spike shouted. Sitting up he looked around him. A large warehouse, it was turned into a makeshift apartment, carpeting and everything. He cursed, and let his head roll forward, the pain was unbearable, sharp he tried to tough the back of his head, but his hands were cuffed to metal chair, and the chair was bolted to the ground.

          "Daddy…" Jared cried, he whimpered and rolled into Spike's sight.

          Spike's eyes widened. Jared's feet and hands were tied together, and his face was covered in tears, how long had Spike been out cold? "Jared, hey buddy, it's okay, daddy will get us out of here, okay?"

          Jared whimpered and nodded his head. "It hurts though!" He cried again and motioned towards the rope rubbing into his skin.

          Spike glared, it was Vincent's fault, he would kill him, the second he got his hands on him, and he'd kill him. "It's okay—" He stopped when his cell phone rang. Spike blinked and raised his pant leg to his hands as high as he could, and got a good hold of the phone, turning it on from behind him, he couldn't see who was talking to him.

          "Spike?!" Shin shouted into his phone. Spike blinked.

          "Shin, Shin, I need you to get help!" Spike shouted, struggling to look back.

**_++++++_**

          Missy looked into the screen and covered her mouth as she saw the bloody back of Spike's head. Shin pushed her away gingerly. "I will, but Faye's gone, and so is Emily, who did this?!" Shin shouted back.

          Spike swallowed, and coughed up more blood. "V…Vincent." Spike stammered. "The one we ran into when Faye was having the twins." Spike swallowed and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

          Shin's eyes narrowed. "I'll call he police right away, do you know where you're at?"

          Spike's eyes shut and he struggled to keep hold of the phone. "…Warehouse…makeshift apart…" His phone dropped and turned off. Spike's eyes closed and he heard Jared whimper again.

          "Daddy's just taking a nap…I need to…think." He mumbled, and let a weak smile form on his pale lips, as Jared whined.

**Will Spike turn out okay? Will Shin be able to help them?! Dun-dun-dun. ^_~ Enjoy, and tell me What you think!**


	13. The Pain You Feel

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**Chapter 13**

**_The Pain You Feel_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Enjoy, we're reaching the final chapters here! ::cries:: Oh my I'll miss writing this one too, I mean I started with Tears of Fallen Rose Petals, and now I'm all the way to the end of its sequel @_@ I hope you'll enjoy ending touches, and the unsuspecting ending…well, I might have that, who knows…I have a few ideas running through my brain, it depends on what path I decide to take.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

          Faye's fingers clung to her arms as she stared straight ahead, afraid of what she'd see if she looked at Vincent. "We're almost there." He cooed, Emily whimpered and chewed on her thumb nail. Faye grimaced; at least she wasn't sucking her thumb like Jared was.

          "Joy for us," Faye growled. Vincent's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

          '_You should kill her Vincent…so we can be together forever, you should, and she doesn't love you.'_ The voice ached in his brain. He was beginning to think it was for the best too, the way she was acting.  "Why do you have to be like that Faye? Its just going to get you hurt…" He growled gripping tightly to her violet hair and tugging.

          "I'd rather be dead, than have to be without Spike and my children." She narrowed her eyes, and dug her nails into his hand.

          Vincent shouted out and pain, pulling back he struck her across the face. "Look what you made me do!" He growled. Emily whimpered. Looking back Vincent shook his head. "No, no Emily, be quiet for daddy, okay?"

          Faye's eyes widened. "What are you saying to her?! Don't say things like that, you'll confuse her!" Faye screamed. She struggled to get out of the car, and felt Vincent's hand cut across her face again. She winced, and cried in pain. She bit down on her lower lip. "If you wanted me to truly love you, you'd know not to hit me, or harm my family…"

          "Shut up! Shut up, don't say things like that, you know I love you!" He shouted and turned on the radio to mask the screams as they stopped at a red light.

          Faye shuttered, and let the tears begin to fall as they reached a warehouse around the corner. "Can I at least see them Vincent?" Faye breathed, trying to gather herself again.

          Vincent's eyes twitched. "Yes, you can say goodbye to Spike for the next fifteen minutes." He arched an eyebrow up at Faye when she didn't react.

****

**_++++++_**

          Shin paced back and forth. "Can you trace the call?" Missy chewed on her thumb. Shin's eyes widened.

          "I love you!" He quickly kissed her and grabbed the phone. Dialing a number he waved her away and Missy frowned walking to the living room and cleaning up Emily and Jared's toys. "Yeah, it's me." He whispered. "I know, I know, but I need a favor." He paused. "It's Spike and his family that need help Carmen." There was a pause.

          "What do you need?" The voice was dark.

          "Trace the last call I made from his address, you guys still have it—" he cut himself off. "It's just Missy, no need to worry…"

          Missy looked up and stared at him blankly. She knew about his past relations to the syndicate by the way he was acting was just creepy.

          "Do you want back up too?" The voice became distant like the person had backed away for a moment.

          Shin blinked, and thought over his words. "Well, with the situation, yeah, it'd help." Missy came back over and leaned into Shin's frame.

          "Who's that girl next to you again?" Shin's eyes widened and he shooed her away.

          "It's Missy…Dear lord, you guys still have the satellite imaging up and working?" Missy's eyes grew wide and she pulled the phone away.

          "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she hissed. Shin nearly doubled over. "Watching us?! Do you watch us when we're at home too?!" She growled.

          The voice was silent for a moment, before chuckling. "No, no…we just watch you at night…"

          Missy was fuming. "I'll kill you, do you hear me?!"

          The voice laughed freely. "I'm joking, god lady, relax…Can I talk to Shin again?" She gritted her teeth and shoved the phone into Shin's chest.

          He coughed. "Sorry about—" Missy whacked him in the back of the head.

          "Why are you apologizing for me? Are you embarrassed that I'm going to be your wife?!" She screamed. Shin's eyes widened and he looked into the phone.

          There was a knock on the front door. Shin looked and smiled. "Carmen?" There was no response on the phone. Walking over he opened the door and met face to face with his old friend.

          "Back up is on its way." He smirked and waved to Missy. "Nice to see you again man." He was only around Shin's age, maybe a year younger. He gave Shin a quick hug and moved over to say hello to Missy.

          "If you speak, I'll have to kill you." He glared at Missy, who's face paled. Smirking he waved his hands in front of her. "Joking again, god, Shin, what'd all you tell her about us? That we're ruthless murders that'll hunt down anyone in sight?"

          Shin blinked. "Uh, well, pretty much so." He bowed his head as Carmen's mouth parted. "Well, it's true!" He pleaded.

          Carmen's face scribbled up. He was tall with dark purple and black hair, and a tanned face similar to Spike's. "Come on you dolt," he whacked him in the head. "You should know your own damned life better than that!" He growled and nodded towards Missy.

          "Hello, I'm Carmen, the non-spying murder type of ex-syndicate guy who's your boyfriend's, friend…and also very single at the moment." He waved and hugged her giving her a charming smile.

          Shin tackled him to the ground. "You're still the scum of the Earth!" He hissed and punched him in the side.

          Carmen sat up and snarled at Shin. "We're here to save Spike aren't we, let's go…" They stood and glared at one another. Missy laughed and walked past them both.

          Shin grumbled to himself as they all walked out. Missy frowned and took hold of his hand and squeezed. "It's okay baby…" She kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

          "Ooh, love birds!" He clasped his hands together.

          Shin glared and kicked him in the back of his calf, sending him to the ground, yelping in pain. "Get up, and shut up." He muttered.

          Carmen twisted his face together, and complied.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          As they stepped outside, Shin and Missy met face to face with thirty men, dressed in black, guns drawn. Missy screamed, and Shin swallowed, waving them down. "I asked for backup not a whole army Carmen…"

          Carmen shrugged. "What can I tell you, we don't all have busy lives like you do man." He smirked.

          "Yeah, well, by what I see, none of you have any form of lives…" Carmen garbed Shin in a head lock and messed up his hair with his fist.

          "Say it again so our dear friends can hear ya Shinny-boy!" He smirked, as they all laughed.

          "Lay off!" He ducked and got away from Carmen's grasp. He stared at all of his old comrades. "Okay everyone, listen up. Spike and his family are in trouble, we've got the address, there's only one guy…we don't know how stable he is…" Spike twirled his hands around either side of his head. "So, we're only allowing so many into the complex, however, the rest of you guard, the outside, roof, premise excreta, excreta, you guys know the deal." Missy watched in awe as they all listened, their full attention placed on Shin as he spoke. "Spike's our leader, and we can't be an ex-syndicate without him, now can we?" He winked as Carmen mocked him, moving his hands up and down.

          "Blah, blah, blah, come on ladies, let's move it!" They all cheered for Shin and Carmen, as they jumbled into cars, and tore down the road.

**Sorry it took so long! Between school, and my other fics for Bebop as well, I've been swamped with crap @_@' Heh. ENJOY! YOU MUST REVIEW!! ::roar::**


	14. Knife to Your Heart

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**Chapter 14**

****

****

**_Knife to Your Heart_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**What's going to happen? Will Shin, Missy, Carmen, and the rest of the syndicate be able to help Spike, and Faye? Or is this going to be a sad twist of fate? Find out in this edge of your seat chapter! ::cough:: @__@ Sounds like something from a corny preview to some anime series +_+' Heh. READ + REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          Jared wriggled over to Spike and poked at his leg. "Daddy," he whined.

          Spike let out a gargled moan and woke up again. "Hey, buddy…" Spike let a small smile form onto his pale face.

          "Spike?" the door to the warehouse opened. Spike turned to the left and gazed over at Faye. He closed his eyes and smiled again towards her. Faye ran over to him.

          "Hey, baby…" He sighed, as she kissed him and held him tight. Spike jerked away as she touched the back of his head.

          Faye's eyes widened as the blood from the back of his head ran down her nimble fingers. "What'd he do to you?" She breathed.

          Vincent came up from behind Faye, and glared as he held Emily in his arms. She kicked, and whimpered trying to get to Spike. "He'll be dead in time…" Vincent smiled as Faye grabbed Emily, and let her hug Spike.

          "Daddy!" she laughed, a wide, pearly smiled across her face.

          Spike coughed. "H-hey…princess,"

****

**_++++++_**

          Shin grimaced as he drove down the road. Carmen passed him, beeping his horn. "Jackass!" Shin sped up.

          Missy frowned, and played with Shin's bangs. "You need to calm down a little, honestly, he can't be _that bad—"_

          "Missy, he's taken every girlfriend I've had since the 7th grade!" He hissed. "I have a reason not to calm down!"

          Missy just smiled, and nodded. "Let's just help Spike and Faye…"

          Shin nodded, and passed Carmen. "Take that!" He snickered. Missy's eyes widened ever so much more.

****

**_++++++_**

          Vincent frowned. "I'll get your ice-cream Emily." He walked into another room after locking the main door.

          Spike bowed his head forward. "I called Shin." He mumbled.

          "Uncle Shin—" Faye covered Emily's mouth.

          "Quiet sweetheart," Faye nodded. "So they're on their way then." She fought back tears as Spike struggled to hang on.

          He noticed Faye. "I'm going to be just fine." His vision was blurring again. He'd pass out in a little while…

          Vincent came back with a gun and two bowls of ice-cream for Emily and Jared. "Here you go."

          Jared pushed it away. "No."

          Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Ungrateful brat!" he tried to kick him.

          "No Vincent!" Faye blocked his kick and screamed out in pain as he hit her instead of Jared. "He's allergic…"

          Vincent fell to his knees. "Faye, oh God, are you okay?" He grabbed her and held her close. Faye nodded and noticed the knife in his belt. Piercing her lips together she took it, and hid it under her shirt after pulling away.

          "Don't touch her again…" Spike snarled.

          Vincent scuffed. "You're in no condition to be bossing me around Spike…" He stood and ripped at his hair, and pressed into his opened wound.

          Spike screamed out in pain. "Stop, stop!" He clawed at the chair aching in more pain then he'd ever felt before.

          _'You can do it Vincent! Kill him baby, you know it's what you want, Faye will be all yours after he's dead!'_ The voice cackled.

          Vincent smiled and pressed even harder. Drawing his gun he pressed it Spike's mouth. "Bang-bang…" He trailed off as he saw the fear in Spike's eyes as he looked over at Emily and Jared who were shaking.

          Faye cried out. She pulled out the knife and looked at Vincent.

****

**_++++++_**

          "We're here." Carmen cooed into everyone's radios. "Missy, you stick with me while Shin goes inside—"

          "Like hell, you bastard!" Shin shouted and turned off his radio, storming out of his car. "Missy," he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You stay here, we'll be back soon."

          "Be careful." She kissed him back, running her hand down his left arm. Shin smiled and closed the door after Missy walked out and rested under a tree.

          "Everyone, into your potions, we don't want anyone hurt other than Vincent, we're shooting to kill, and he's dangerous!" Shin squawked. "No hesitating!"

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye watched as Spike looked at her with hazed eyes. He wasn't even conscious enough to feel the pain Vincent was causing him. "Don't die on me baby." She whispered. She swallowed and stood hovering over Vincent. "Stop Vincent, I love you." Spike's eyes widened. He heard that. Faye closed her green orbs and put the knife away again.

          Vincent backed away and looked at Faye with a smile on his face. He picked up Emily and Jared and put them in the other room and shut the door. "I knew you'd come to your senses." He sighed and hugged her.

          Faye felt the tears welling in her eyes, what happened to the Vincent she knew, the one she knew from her childhood? "I'm sorry…" She took the knife and drove it into his chest. She let out a small cry as he fired his gun and hit her in the side.

          Spike watched in horror as they both fell. He shook as fear consumed him, Faye wasn't moving. "Faye…Faye!"

**What's going to happen? PLEASE READ + REVIEW!**


	15. When the End Arrives…'THE END'

**Tell Me Who I Am**

**Chapter 15**

****

****

**_When the End Arrives…_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here is the final chapter. ::cries:: I'll miss it! I really will, Tears of Fallen Rose Petals was the first multi chapter fanfic that I ever wrote for Bebop! 2 some years later and the tale is finally coming to an end. No, there will not be a 3rd story, it'd kill the story! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE READ + REVIEW!**

**If you haven't read Tears of Fallen Rose Petals…You're in a the wrong place, go to my profile and read away! ^-^ ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          Shin's body stiffened as he heard the gunshot. "This way!" he shouted, and drew his gun. He ran down a long hall and into an open doorway.

          "Uncle Shin!" Emily laughed and ran over to him.

          Shin's eyes widened. "Emily, hey…" He smiled. Carmen ran in from behind. He looked over at the small boy lying next to Emily. Shin grimaced, and took out a long, sharp blade and cut away the rope around his ankles, and wrists. "Do you know where your mom and dad are?" He helped Jared to his feet.

          They both turned and pointed to the door. "In there." Jared whimpered.

          Shin swallowed. "Have someone take them out to Missy for me." Carmen nodded and took hold of Emily and Jared's hands.

          "Come on your two, lets go see your Aunt Missy—"

          "Not you Carmen…" Shin growled, and fired at the lock on the door and kicked the door open. "Spike, Faye?!"

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike tugged at his hands trying to free them. He cursed when they wouldn't come undone. "Faye, Faye, are you okay?!" His face trembled. This wasn't happening.

          "Spike, Faye?!" Shin burst in through the door. His eyes widened when he saw Faye on the ground, and Spike's bloody head. "Where is…" He trailed off when he saw Vincent dead, on the ground. "Damn, let's get you to a hospital…" He ran over to Faye and checked her pulse, she was alive. Shin stared at Spike. He'd never seen him so pale before.

****

**_++++++_**

          It had been three weeks since Faye had killed Vincent. She sat in a doctors' chair with her hands in her face. "I see." She bowed her head and stood. "I'll go see him then."

          The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you should be fine, and Spike should be able to leave in another few weeks." Faye bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

          She walked into the empty hall, and around the corner. She stopped and turned staring at a large blue door. She read the numbers out loud. "Seven twenty…" Her hands were shaking and she wanted to cry again. Biting down on her tongue she opened the door, and forced a smile on her lips. "Spike?" she called his name.

          "Hey, what took you so long?" Faye bowed her head and quickly walked into his view. Spike swallowed as he saw her expression. "What's wrong?" He stammered.

          Faye shook her head. "You'll be fine, and so will I." She sat down in a chair next to his bed and took hold of Spike's left hand, kissing it.

          "You're so pale, what's the matter, don't you feel good?" Spike's head was wrapped in bandages; he had a hairline fracture to the skull, but was healing quickly thanks to modern medicines, and laser healing treatments.

          She shrugged her shoulders, while laying her head on the bed, and looking away from him. "I lost the baby…" She shuttered.

          Spike blinked, and his lips parted. "You were pregnant?" He stammered.

          Faye scuffed. "That's what I said…" She let the tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I…" She shook her head and rubbed her face into his hand kissing it again.

          Spike swallowed. "Faye, its okay…I, we didn't know. It's not like we can't try again, right?" He moved his hands in circles trying to state what he meant without words.

          Faye nodded. "It's not the same though, I killed our baby…" Spike shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

          "Don't say things like that. Its okay Faye, we can move on from this. We _will_ move on from this." He breathed into her neck; she shivered, and cried silently into his shoulder. Spike suddenly noticed how dependent they were on each other; they couldn't function right without the other being near. She nodded into his shoulder.

          She sighed. "I just wish they hadn't even told me." She moved her hands to his face and ran her fingers over his lips, and to his hair, making sure not to hurt him.

          "Where are Jared, and Emily?" Spike smiled, closing his eyes.

          Faye snuggled closer it seemed like such a long time since she'd been able to hold him. "Jet's watching them." She rested her left hand on his shoulder, and her right over his heart. "I was going to have Shin and Missy watch them, but I figured they could use a day off together."

          Spike smirked. "You have no idea, how much you scared me." He whispered. Faye buried her face into his chest. "You fell back, and I didn't know what to do…"

          Faye rippled her lips together. "…And I wasn't scared either?" Spike chuckled and brought her lips to his and kissed her softly. "I opened the door, and it wasn't you…" She stood up and sat back down in her chair. "You want something to eat?"

          Spike shook his head. "I'm fine." He yawned, and let his eyes close as Faye rested her head on the bed.

****

**_++++++_**

          "It's a boy!" A nurse ran out clasping her heads together. Spike smiled and sparked up a cigar.

          "I'm a dad!" Shin ran out to join Spike, Faye, and everyone. Shin blinked. "Oh, my god…I'm a dad." His face paled as Spike stuck a cigar into his mouth and lit it up.

          "Welcome to the wonderful world of fatherhood!" He gave him the thumbs up before taking a seat next to Faye, and placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

          Faye's eyes widened and she whacked him; coughing as the horrid smell entered her lungs. "Out, put them out!" She snarled and stood walking inside the delivery room to go see how Missy was doing.

          Shin flopped down next to Spike. In unison they grabbed ashtrays and put out their cigars. "So, did your life suddenly feel so…"

          "Yep," Spike nodded.

          Shin nodded, sliding down the chair. He was dressed in a pair of scrubs, face mask, and all. "Where's Carmen?"

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "He saw one of the nurses pass by, probably with her still…" Shin rolled his eyes. "As expected, at least he laid off Missy."

          Shin scuffed. "Yeah, I finally took a punch at him, that's why." Spike laughed. Jet came around the corner with Emily asleep in his arms, and Jared lagging close behind him, clinging to Jet's leg.

          Spike smiled. "Hey buddy, its way past your bedtime, what do you think you're doing up?"

          "I wanted to see baby." Jared yawned and climbed onto Spike's lap, and snuggled into his arms.

          Spike smiled as Faye waved Shin into the delivery room. She looked at Spike, and her eyes widened when she saw Jared was still awake. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "If you stay real quiet I'll take you in with me, okay?"

          Jared smiled, and jumped up, sticking his thumb into his mouth. Spike wrinkled his nose and pulled it out of his mouth. "You don't know what kind of germs you've touched.

         Jet chuckled. "The day Spike Spiegel says that, I know I'm getting old." Spike looked back at him, with a lopsided grin on his face.

          "Come on." Spike waved him over.

          Inside Shin was smiling as he held his son's tiny little hand. Missy sighed closing her eyes. "Nearly twenty-seven hours in labor." She groaned.

          "Yeah, but you only had to pop one kid out of you…" Faye held her breath as she saw Jared walk in behind Spike. Her eyes widened.

          Missy laughed. "So true." She yawned.

          "I want to see the baby." Jared staggered over to Faye, and pulled at the bottom of her top. Faye looked back at Spike and arched and eyebrow up at him. Spike swallowed and shrugged his shoulders again.

          Shin smiled, and bent down. "Say hello to your cousin Chase." Missy bit down on her lower lip and watched Shin as Jared stared in wonder.

          "He's small." Faye and Missy laughed.

          "You were too Jared." Faye poked him in the side and got down on her knees and kissed him on the forehead.

          Spike backed away and leaned into the wall opposite Missy's hospital bed. Everything was perfect. Faye had her memories back, Vincent was no longer a problem, and in four more months she was due to give birth to their third child. His since he had been a small child was filled with hate, despair, and turmoil until he had fallen in love with Faye.

          She glanced over at him. Spike smiled and walked over, helping Faye to her feet, and picking up Jared. His arms wrapped around Spike's neck, and he closed his eyes. "Time to go home Jared," Spike waved to Missy and Shin. "I'll stop by your place tomorrow."

          Shin nodded, and smiled. Faye took Emily from Jet who sighed in relief. Carmen trudged in with a smile on his face. "Where the hell have you been?!" Shin snarled. Carmen blinked and pushed back Shin and stared down at Chase as he yawned and started to fall asleep in Missy's arms.

          "What a cutie!" He tickled his small foot. "What'd you name _her_?"

          Shin's eyes widened, anger consumed him. "How dare you!"

          Carmen laughed. "Take it easy, I was only kidding." He winked. Missy only sighed as Shin dragged him out into the hall. There was a silence, and then a loud shout from Carmen. Missy's eyes widened as Shin walked in gritting his teeth and holding back a mouthful of obscenities as he held his aching fist.

          Spike took Emily in his left arm while holding Jared in his left. Faye laughed as his eyes widened. "When'd they get so heavy…?" He muttered and walked into an empty elevator with Faye.

          She sighed and closed her eyes. Life was perfect in everyway. Spike, and her were expecting she and him had found a stronger love for him than she'd ever known.

          She leaned back and turned to meet Spike's gaze. He smiled his brown eyes warm, and gentle. She never saw the bitter hatred that she used to see. He had found true happiness, and a family of his own. They didn't have to even say it anymore to know that they loved each other, it was just there, a feeling inside them, joined together.

**_++++++_**

          "The end…" Faye mumbled yawning as Spike handed her a mug filled with some tea.

          He laced his arms around her and kissed her neck as he glanced at the screen. "Joined together…" He frowned, nodding his head. "It works."

          Faye sighed as she leaned forward, and grabbed another stack of paper, and placed it in her printer. "It's finally done." She whispered. Spike took a seat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

          "You did it." He smiled. The baby was asleep next to them lying in her crib. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek as the final chapter of her manuscript began to print.

          "We did it." She corrected him. There was a small whimper from the crib. Spike pulled away and smiled picking her up.

         "Afternoon to you too baby." He swayed from side to side letting her head rest on his shoulder. Faye gathered all of the papers together neatly into two piles. The first was with Spike's story, and the second of hers.

          "Page, come here little girl." Faye wiggled her fingers in the air as she stretched her arms out to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. She was small. Her eyes were green, and her hair was streaked with green and violet highlights. Her small curls hung in her face.

          "You want me to cook?" He yawned, and walked into Jared, and Emily's room. They were both still napping.

          Faye shook her head. "Why don't we go out?" She reached her hand up and he took it kissing her fingertips. Faye bit down on her lower lip and smiled brightly.

          Everything really was perfect. "Sounds good to me Faye," Spike sat down and got Page's teething ring and let her gnaw on it as she laughed taping her fingers on the keys of Faye's keyboard.

**The End**

"You thought I was just a voice in Vincent's head didn't you?" The voice laughed, it had a low, hissing, malicious tone to it. "Weren't expecting to hear from me, _were you?" The voice cackled again… _

****

**_It's all in the head of whom you choose…_**

**Just a spooky twist to freak you out there.**** Soo…did I leave you with an impact? I can't believe it's done! ::cries:: I can't take it. I've spent about two or so years on this thing! It's finally come to a conclusion though, and things are at peace. Don't think that there will be a third tale cause of that ending, it's just a wig you out sort of deal. ^__^' Heh. I named their baby Page Marie. I thought it fit. I got the ending phrase from a site when I was looking up mental disorders for my new fanfic. ::gets all happy:: I'll be posting that one up soon. Just as soon as I get a good amount of reviews! READ + REVIEW!!**

**I'll miss writing this so much, and thank you to the fans who have stuck through with me until the very end. ^_^ I love you all. *-***


End file.
